Dangerous Accusation
by Hannah554
Summary: AU, LA Cop John Sheppard is accused of being a serial killer, his partner Teyla desperately tries to clear his name meanwhile FBI Agents Ronon and Elizabeth try to track him down. Sparky Spanky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis or any of its characters

Dangerous Accusation

Chapter 1

"The Captain told us to wait for back up."

"Well then we'll just wait inside," Detective John Sheppard told his partner as they approached the back of the house. He reached the patio door and was happy to find it unlocked as he pushed it to the side. He entered the house with his partner; Detective Teyla Emmagan was right behind him as they left what was obviously the dining room and entered the narrow cluttered hallway.

Keeping their guns aimed ahead of them they searched the entire downstairs before silently making their way upstairs. They were both so attuned to one another that they didn't need to use words to know what the other was going to do.

They checked the first room they came to but found nothing and made their way to the second. As they neared the door several bullets blasted through it narrowly missing both their heads. John heard the tell tale signs of someone struggling to reload a gun and took the opportunity to kick the bedroom door in and aim his gun at the man in front of him.

"Drop your weapon and kick it away," John ordered as Teyla moved to stand by his side, her gun also prepared to shoot the man if he tried anything. The man froze for a moment, fear flickering across his features as he realised he'd been caught. He finally dropped his weapon and kicked it away from him self as he'd been told.

"Now where's the girl?" John asked but received no reply so he moved closer bringing the gun nearer to the man's head. "Where's the girl?" he shouted making the man flinch and unconsciously look over to the closet on his right.

John and Teyla both read the action for what it was and Teyla immediately opened the closet door to find the three year old girl they had been looking for. Teyla holstered her weapon and held her hand out to the little girl who seemed to afraid to move. Her skin and clothes were covered in dust and dirt and her hair was so filthy you could barely tell it was blonde.

"Its okay," Teyla said quietly to the little girl. "I'm Teyla, I'm a cop, you're safe now."

The little girl continued to stare at her hand warily for a moment before reaching out her own small hand to grasp Teyla's fingers. Teyla lifted the girl in to her arms as she heard John arrest the kidnapper behind her and read him his rights. When she turned around John had the man cuffed and was looking at her as if to ask if they were okay.

Teyla nodded and watched as John led his prisoner out of the room as the sounds of sirens could be heard approaching. She followed them a moment later with the little girl and waited outside with her as the ambulance approached.

She handed the little girl over to the paramedics after they had coaxed her into letting go of Teyla and she rejoined her partner. John was handing the kidnapper off to two cops and making a few mocking comments, he then turned to Teyla.

"The kid alright?" he asked.

"She's a little shook up but I think once they get her to the hospital and she's reunited with her parents she'll be fine."

"We did good today," he said putting an arm over his partner's shoulder as they walked toward their car.

"Yeah we did," she agreed.

- - -

"Well if it isn't today's heroes," Detective Jason Lars said sarcastically as John and Teyla walked into the LAPD.

"Give it a rest Lars," John told him.

"Sheppard, Emmagan, get in here now," Captain Sumner called from his office in a voice that told them they were in trouble.

"Here we go," Teyla said following John into the Captain's office.

"What the hell were you two thinking today?" Sumner shouted as soon as the door was closed. "I specifically told you to wait for back up so what do you do, go charging in there as soon as the words have come out of my mouth!"

"With all due respect sir, we didn't go charging in, we were careful and quiet. We knew he was in there with the girl and back up was more than ten minutes away, I made a judgement call."

"You should have followed orders; your actions today put not only your own lives in danger but the girls as well," Sumner said now focusing on Teyla.

"This wasn't Teyla's decision it was mine," John stated hoping to bring the Captain's attention back to him.

"Then your decision put your life, your partner's life and the girl's life in danger," he shouted at John before turning back to Teyla. "And your blind willingness to follow him into any situation put those same lives in danger. I should have both your badges for this."

Sumner took a deep breath to calm himself but he was clearly still fuming as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "However the press are already hailing you as heroes and it would be pretty bad publicity if you were punished for this. Both of you get out of my office now!"

John and Teyla hurried out of the office before he could change his mind, well aware of how close they'd come to losing their jobs… again.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble again," John said apologetically.

"It's okay we did the right thing, who knows what could have happened to that girl if we hadn't gone in when we did."

"Still, it was my decision to go against orders and I'm sorry."

Teyla smiled and nodded her head. "It's fine."

"Good," John said returning her smile. "I'll catch you later," he said before leaving.

"John get you in trouble again?" A familiar and unwelcome voice said from behind her and Teyla turned to see Lars standing there. He was a good looking man, his dark hair and blue eyes making an attractive combination. Unfortunately he knew it and it only added to his arrogance.

"What do you want?"

"You know, one of these days he's going to end up costing you everything, your job maybe even your life."

"I trust John with both," Teyla said simply.

"We both know that's not true," Lars said stepping closer to her. "Why don't you just ask to be transferred to another partner? You and I would be great together."

Teyla caught the double meaning in his words and almost wanted to laugh at him. "John Sheppard is good man and despite what you seem to think I trust him with my career and more importantly with my life. I'd follow him to hell and back if he asked me too simply because he asked me to. You and I will never be good together either professionally or personally because you're an arrogant jerk and I don't trust you."

Teyla finished her little speech and turned and walked away hoping he had got the message. He shouted something after her but she didn't hear what he said and she didn't really care either.

- - -

John arrived home at his apartment and was walking up the stairs when he heard a woman scream in one of the apartments. He quickly grabbed his gun from the holster and made his way to the door of the apartment. He listened closely but couldn't hear anything so he tried the door handle only to find it locked.

"LAPD open up!" he shouted but got no response so he took a step back and kicked the door in. He couldn't see any intruders in the room but his eyes immediately fell on the body of its occupant. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes before dropping to one knee next to the woman.

She had been stabbed in the chest and there was blood everywhere. John felt her neck for a pulse but as he'd expected he couldn't find one. A man walked into the room and John recognised him immediately as one of the apartment's occupants.

"It's okay I'm a cop," John stated when he saw the look of fear on the man's face.

"I know who you are; you live in the apartment above me."

"Call the police," John told him as the man continued to regard him warily and John gestured to the phone in annoyance when the man still didn't move. He finally did as he'd been told and John turned back to the body in front of him. Why did he feel like this day was about to get worse?

- - -

Teyla arrived at John's apartment and saw him talking to a couple of police officers. He saw her arrive and gave her a small smile of acknowledgement before turning back to the police woman in front of him. Teyla decided to leave him to it for now and went inside the building heading for victim's apartment.

She showed her badge to the officer at the door and he allowed her into the room. The woman's body was still on the floor as the crime scene officer's examined the scene. She spotted Rodney McKay near the body putting a knife into an evidence bag and she had to look closer at the knife. She walked up to Rodney and held her hand out for the bag.

"Let me see that," she ordered and Rodney sighed and handed her the bag.

"That needs to go into evidence you know," he said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I'm giving you it back," she stated as she looked at the knife. She recognised the design on the handle and remembered that John had the same set. She handed the knife back to Rodney and wordlessly walked to the kitchen to find that the victim didn't have those knives.

She had a bad feeling and she followed it out of the victim's apartment and up to John's. They both had keys to each others apartments in case for whatever reason they ever needed to get in. She let herself in with her spare key and walked straight into his kitchen. When she opened the drawer she closed her eyes as she realised one of the knives was missing, the same one that had been used in the murder. Quickly closing the drawer she checked the rest of the kitchen and still couldn't find the knife.

She hurriedly walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building. She was relieved to find John finishing up with the two officers and she all but ran over to him.

John noticed the urgent, slightly panicked expression on her face immediately "What's wrong?"

"The knife used in the murder," Teyla began. "Is from your apartment"

"What?" John exclaimed before he lowered his voice. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I saw the knife and the victim didn't have the same ones but I remembered that you did so I went up and checked. The same knife that was used to kill that woman is missing from your set."

"I didn't kill her Teyla," John said.

"I know," Teyla stated honestly, she had not been lying earlier when she had told Lars she trusted John.

"Which knife was it, one from the drawer or the one I left on the counter when I used it this morning?"

"There was only one knife missing from the drawer and none on the counter so I'm guessing the one from the counter," Teyla told him and John shook his head in disbelief.

"They already consider me a suspect just because I was found with her. They would have ruled me out pretty quick but with the knife evidence, my finger prints will be all over that."

Teyla briefly entertained the thought of taking the knife but beside the fact that it was illegal and John would never allow it, McKay already had it and she could never remove evidence anyway.

A commotion behind her caused Teyla to turn around and she saw the body bag being removed from the apartment on a stretcher. She was aware of John moving next to her but forced herself not to turn and look at him; she knew what he was doing and instead she walked away. When she finally turned back moments later he was gone.

Two people she didn't recognise approached her and she knew immediately they were the FBI. She had been informed that they believed this murder was part of a serial killing and that the FBI was on their way to investigate.

One of them was a woman about Teyla's age with dark brown hair and green eyes. The other was a tall man with light brown dread locks and didn't look anything like an FBI agent.

"Hello," the woman greeted as she approached Teyla. "I'm agent Elizabeth Weir, this is Agent Ronon Dex. We're with the FBI. We're looking for John Sheppard."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Steph7085 **– Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Suzotchka1** – I'm glad you liked the beginning and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, thanks for the review.

**Galaxy Child** – Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the start and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Freeplaces** – I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I really love writing AU's at the moment. Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope it was worth the wait.

- - -

Chapter 2

"I don't know where he is," Teyla said for the fifth time. When the two FBI agents had found out John was missing they had immediately turned on her. She had been the last person to see John and was his partner, which put enough suspicion on her for the FBI to bring her in for questioning.

"You were speaking to him right before he disappeared is that correct?" Agent Weir asked her.

"Yes."

"What did you say to him?"

"I was simply asking him how he was and what had happened," Teyla explained feeling her annoyance growing rapidly; though she managed to keep most of it reined in she was certain some of it was escaping into her tone.

"Did he say anything that would indicate he was guilty or that he was going to run?"

"No."

"Detective Emmagan if you are protecting a murderer…" Agent Weir began but Teyla had had enough, she wasn't going to sit here and listen to this anymore.

"He is not a murderer, he didn't kill that woman!" Teyla stated adamantly with as much conviction in her voice as she had ever had.

"This isn't the first murder," Agent Weir stated seeming to ignore her words.

Teyla glanced briefly at the woman's partner standing silently in the corner he had yet to move let alone speak. His silent presence was slightly unnerving though Teyla suspected that was a common tactic for these two and refused to allow it to work on her "So I've been told."

"There have been four others, two of them here in Los Angeles, one in New York six months ago and one in Miami two months after that. Has your partner ever visited either of these places?"

Teyla froze momentarily; John had visited his sick Aunt in New York six months ago and had vacationed in Miami two months later.

"I'm willing to bet he has," Elizabeth continued "Now what do you suppose are the chances that he was in these places at the same time the murders occurred?" she asked rhetorically.

"He didn't kill any of those people," Teyla stated once again filling her voice with conviction.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him."

"Per haps you don't know him as well as you think you do."

- - -

He didn't know what had made him run but every instinct in him had told him to get away. He knew Teyla had been aware of his departure but had ignored it and allowed him to escape. Once he'd been a safe distance away he had risked a look back at the apartment. He'd seen Teyla talking to two people he figured were the FBI who had then taken Teyla away, probably for questioning.

She'd be okay, she hadn't done anything wrong other than ignore him as he ran away. At the time he had not been under arrest and there was no evidence that she had even known he was going to run so they wouldn't even be able to hold her. Still he felt bad knowing the trouble that he had caused for her yet again.

John looked at his surroundings, the abandoned warehouse was cold and empty and providing him a temporary place to hide whilst he figured out what to do. Before he'd spoken to Teyla he'd been told the murder was supposedly part of a serial killing and that was why the FBI was on their way.

Any evidence from the other killings would hopefully exclude him as a suspect but he wasn't willing to take the chance. He needed to find out everything he could about the other murders and whatever else he could learn.

- - -

Teyla looked closely at the piece of paper in the evidence bag in front of her. It was a small white piece of paper with the shape of a star stamped onto it in blue ink.

"What can you tell me about this?" Agent Weir asked her.

"It's a piece of paper with a blue star on it," Teyla told her, half sarcastic and half sincere, that really was all she could tell her about it.

Agent Weir gave her an almost reproachful look "It was found on the victim's body, the same thing was found on the bodies of the other four victims."

"And you'd like me to somehow connect it to John for you," Teyla stated knowingly "Sorry I can't, I have no idea what this means."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

- - -

It was dark by the time Teyla left the Police station. After being questioned for hours whilst subtly trying to learn what ever she could about the murders she was finally on her way home. She walked into her apartment and saw the note which had been slid under her door. She unfolded the piece of paper and immediately recognised the hand writing as John's.

_Hope I didn't get you in trouble._

_In the park 21:00_

_Make sure you're not followed_

He hadn't signed his name probably hoping she would recognise his handwriting, she glanced at her watch realising she only had fifteen minutes left. She turned around and walked back out of her apartment heading toward the park and watched for any signs someone was following her.

Once she was satisfied she was not being followed she turned into the park and moved toward the swings. She sat down on one of them and waited patiently for his arrival. She knew he was around somewhere, probably waiting until he was sure it was safe.

A few minutes after her arrival he emerged from between the trees and sat down wordlessly on the swing next to her.

"Thanks for coming," he said quietly.

"Always" she told him seriously and a comfortable silence settled between them for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I ran today," he told her "Thanks for letting me go, I didn't get you in too much trouble did I?"

"Not really, they're suspicious of me and they questioned me for hours but it just gave me chance to learn a little about the killings"

"What did you find out?"

"Its part of a serial killing, including the one today there has been five. The killer leaves a piece of paper on the bodies with a blue star stamped on it; does that mean anything to you?"

"No." he told her after a moments thought.

"Three of the murders have occurred here in L.A," Teyla explained and paused before continuing "One of the murders occurred to in New York six months ago and the other in Miami two months later."

A look of realisation and shock appeared on John's face as the implications of Teyla's words sunk in "I was in new York and Miami at the times of the murders," he stated.

"More than likely"

"Either this is one long string of bad luck and coincidences or someone is trying to set me up," He said somewhat exasperated.

"That's what I thought," Teyla replied "Can you think of anyone that would hate you enough to do this?"

"I make a lot of people mad at me."

"Not enough to frame you for five murders."

"Apparently I made someone that mad at me."

"We'll figure this out John," Teyla said confidently.

"How can you be so certain I didn't commit these murders?" John asked her "Hell with the amount of evidence against me I almost believe I did it."

"Because I know you and I know you would never have killed those people. I don't care how much evidence there is I'll never believe you're a cold blooded murderer," Teyla stated adamantly.

John gave her a small smile as the wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves as it passed through them. They were both alert enough by the current situation to hear the quiet voices the wind carried with it. They knew it was probably just a couple taking a walk through the park but there was no sense in taking chances.

"I have to go," John stated as he stood up "I won't be contacting you again."

"John…" Teyla began to protest but was cut off by him.

"It's too dangerous Teyla, I won't risk your career, your freedom and possibly your life," He told her and she knew from the tone of his voice and the look of determination on his face that there was no arguing with him, his mind had been made up.

"Be careful," she said quietly.

"You too," he instructed before he turned and walked away, Teyla watched him go praying that they could find a way to put this right.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Belana30** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took me so long to post it.

**Steph7085** – I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, sorry it took me so long to post it and thanks for the review.

**Alexandretta** – Thanks for the review and I love writing John and Teyla friendship, their scene in the last chapter almost wrote itself. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this story, sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

**Fyd818** – Aww thank you so much for you review (hugs) I have to admit I was a little nervous venturing into the world of AU's but now that I have I'm completely hooked. I have a tonne of idea's all waiting to be written. I'm glad you like this story and I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter up.

**Tinuviel Undomiel** – I've read The Squad and I just wanted to say that I love it, in fact I love all your stuff, I really hope you finish it I got really hooked. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 3

Ronan walked through the busy corridors of the LAPD, his partner Elizabeth by his side as they discussed Detective Emmagan's possible involvement in Sheppard's escape.

"You really think she's helping him?" he asked her.

"From everything he's heard about the two of them it's definitely possible, it sounds as though they're very close and she trusts him completely" Elizabeth explained thoughtfully as Ronan knocked on the door of Captain Sumner's office. When his voice told them to enter he opened the door to reveal an office cluttered with paper work and reports and Ronan briefly entertained the notion that it was more untidy than his own desk.

"You must be the FBI Agents" The Captain greeted as he stood up and moved around his desk to greet them though his tone showed his obvious displeasure et having them there. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you some questions about Detective Sheppard" Elizabeth stated unperturbed by the Captain's tone of voice.

"Ask away"

"He's called into this office on many occasions is that correct?"

"It is, he has a tendency to disobey orders and do things his own way" Sumner told her honestly though he regretted that he wasn't painting a good picture of the man.

"Do his actions ever put lives in danger?"

Sumner winced inwardly, she knew exactly which questions to ask and how to ask them "Sometimes but usually only his own and maybe his partner's"

"About his partner, Detective Emmagan" Elizabeth began "What is her relationship with Sheppard like?"

"The two of them are close and trust each other completely; it's part of what make them such a great team"

"Do you believe it's possible she's helping Sheppard?"

"Possible" Sumner conceded "But unlikely, Sheppard would never allow it, he wouldn't let her risk her career and maybe her life to help with this"

"But you have just said that he's put her life in danger on many occasions" Elizabeth stated.

"Not intentionally and never for his own needs"

"Why were the two of them called into your office yesterday?" Elizabeth asked Sumner once again cursed inwardly.

"They were working on a kidnapping case when they believed they had found the kidnapper's house. I ordered them to wait for back up, they didn't. Sheppard went in anyway and Emmagan followed him, though they saved the kid their actions could have put lives in danger including their own."

"He seems to have a disregard for human life" Elizabeth stated as she turned to leave the room "That's all for now Captain.

"No it's not" Sumner said surprising both FBI Agents and causing them both to stop and turn back to him "John Sheppard does respect life and he risks his own to save other's every day. He may be reckless and disobedient but he's a good, a good cop and he is not a murderer"

Ronan was somewhat taken aback by the Police Captain's speech and the conviction in his voice as he spoke and he could tell Elizabeth was too.

"You really don't believe he did it?" Ronan spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"I know he didn't do it"

Elizabeth and Ronan left the room silently and he could see the thoughtful expression on her face as she analysed the new information they had gained from questioning Captain Sumner.

- - -

John had spent the night in the abandoned warehouse which was providing him shelter and a suitable place to hide at least for now. He'd barely slept and had no idea how he was going to clear his name and find the real killer but he was determined to try. He couldn't keep going to Teyla it put her in too much danger even though he knew she would gladly help him if he asked her to. However she had already taken a huge risk just to meet up with him briefly yesterday.

He was currently sat on the floor with his back against the wall as his eyes scanned the empty warehouse. It was cold, a little dusty and the dirt on the windows meant it was pretty dark even during the day. He wondered for a brief moment how his life could have so completely turned upside down in less than twenty four hours.

He needed to find out everything he could about the five murders but he'd have to do it without Teyla's or the cop's help, he was in this on his own and he was going to have to do this the hard way.

Deciding his first destination he stood up and left the ware house, he put his cap on and kept his head low as he made his way through the streets toward the library.

- - -

"What have you got?" Elizabeth asked as she and Ronan stepped into the DNA lab to find forensic scientists Rodney McKay and Radek Zalenka.

"We tested the finger prints we found on the knife against Detective Sheppard's, they're a match" McKay told them handing over a small file with an almost solemn expression on his face.

"Then we can place the murder weapon in his hand" Elizabeth stated.

"Apparently so" Zalenka answered his voice and face clearly showing his conflict with the situation and Elizabeth guessed they both knew Sheppard.

"What can you tell me about Detective Sheppard?" she asked.

"He's a good man and not a murderer, he didn't do it" Rodney stated and Elizabeth eyed him curiously.

"You just handed me proof that he did"

"No we gave you proof that his finger prints were on the knife not that he used to kill someone"

Elizabeth acknowledged his words before she and Ronan left the room and conversed quietly in the corridor.

"So we have him at the murder seen and his finger prints all over the murder weapon, we also got confirmation that he was in both New York and Miami at the tome of the murders" Elizabeth stated and Rona could see the glint in her eyes she always got when she though she had solved a case. "We can probably make a solid case of that alone"

"All we have to do now is catch him" Ronan said with a small smile as Elizabeth's gave him a completely not serious glare.

"If everything we're hearing about Sheppard and Emmagan is true then she'll do whatever she can to help him and I don't care what the Captain says, fugitives on the run need things, they need help and he'll go to Emmagan for it. I think you should follow her and watch for any signs she's helping him or is in contact with him"

"You know I hate stake out's" Ronan groaned in dismay "All that sitting still"

Elizabeth smiled at her partner "Well you can always spend the day here doing research and asking people the same questions over and over again" she stated humorously with a slight smile of triumph.

"What time is she due to arrive?"

- - -

Teyla's head was pounding, she had barely slept at all last night and she knew tonight would be just as restless. She had no idea where John was or ho they were going to clear his name all she knew was that she had to find a way. Unfortunately John would only contact her again as a last resort and even then may not contact her. There was very little she was able to do except learn everything she could and investigate it herself.

She had spent the day writing and filing her report about the Kidnapping case she and John had been working on and doing any other paper work she had fallen behind on. She walked out of the police station at the end of her shift and turned to walk toward the nearby Diner to get a cup of coffee.

She stopped and turned back around "Agent Dex, if you insist on following me then perhaps you should just join me for coffee at the diner rather than sneaking around in the shadows"

She had to suppress a small smile as Agent Dex appeared from around the corner, his face showing his apparent anger and annoyance at having been caught. "Don't feel bad" she told him "You were very good, I almost didn't know you were there unfortunately I was expecting someone to start following me at some point"

The annoyed expression briefly turned to one of slight admiration as he approached her but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Now that she was no longer being questioned relentlessly by his partner she was able to notice for the first time just how attractive he was. He looked nothing like an FBI agent with his light brown dreadlocks which framed his face bringing out his dazzling green eyes.

"So where's this diner?" he asked her apparently have decided t give up his covert pursuit but with every intention of continuing to follow her. She smiled softly as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and back to reality, gesturing down the street.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Fyd818** – I'm glad you liked everyone sticking up for John and I had to have Teyla catch Ronon following her and who wouldn't notice those eyes lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Izzles** – Thanks fro the review I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter.

**Suzotchka1 **– Good to know you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for the review.

**Steph7085** – Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Alo** – I'm glad the story has you interested, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Angel-Hunteress** – Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad the story is working out and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 4

He had spent the majority of the day in the library going through all the old newspapers for any information he might be able to find. He had found several articles that were probably related to the killing in Miami and a few more that may be related to the New York killing. He had also picked up several daily newspapers with articles about yesterday's killing. He didn't have anything for the other two killings as he hadn't been able to find out when they had occurred and according to Teyla most of the details about these crimes had been kept from the media.

Still it was a place to start he thought as he headed back down the street toward the warehouse that had become his home. He stopped by a couple of stores to get himself some food and a few things he was going to need. Thankfully, his face had not yet been plastered all over the front page of every news paper in L.A so he was able to get around relatively unnoticed.

He made it back to the warehouse safely and set up the blankets he had just bought into what was by no means a comfortable bed but it was better than the cold concrete floor. He sat down and pulled a snack bar and soda from the bag as he began to read through the articles in more detail than when he had skimmed them earlier.

The murder in New York had been of a young teenage girl who had been stabbed twice and died from blood loss. The NYPD had not yet made an arrest in the case though many people had been pulled in for questioning. There was no mention of any evidence on the killer.

The murder in Miami had been similar except this time it had been a young man who had been killed. He'd been in his twenties and had been killed through one stab wound. There had also been no arrest in the murder and there was once again no evidence for the killer mentioned.

He finally looked at the articles from yesterday's murder, he cursed inwardly as he looked at the photograph of the young woman whose body he had found in her home. The caption told him her name was Teresa Anders, only 25 years old. He had seen her around the apartment; he made a point of learning at the very least, the faces of all the occupants of the apartment building in case anything ever happened. He remembered her, from what the article said and his memories she appeared to be full of life and that life had been tragically been cut short by some sick psychopath.

The papers mentioned the knife and the fact that a cop had been found with the body and had then gone on the run and was currently the FBI's biggest suspect. He sighed to himself; it was typical that the only murder the papers had any useful information about was the one he already knew about.

- - -

The smell of coffee filled the air of the café and was the first thing to greet Teyla as she and Ronon entered. The smell had the instant effect of waking her up and she smiled to the waitress as she lead herself and Ronon to a booth near the window. The waitress came over and she ordered her coffee and Ronon ordered the same. They fell into a silence as they waited for their coffee's to arrive, it wasn't a particularly comfortable silence but it wasn't uncomfortable either.

"Do you come here often?" Ronon asked her.

Teyla nodded. "John and I usually come here after work to eat."

"Why are you so sure he's innocent?"

"Because I've known him for years, he's my closet friend and I trust him completely, I'd follow him to hell and back. You can't be that close to someone and not notice that they're actually a murderer," Teyla explained as the waitress returned with their coffees.

"Will there be anything else?" the young woman asked and Ronon shook his head.

"No thank you," Teyla replied.

"I heard about Detective Sheppard, I hope everything works out."

"So do I," Teyla told her with a small grateful smile before the woman walked away and she turned to see Ronon regarding her curiously but she chose to ignore the look and the slight fluttering of her heart.

"How long have you been with the FBI?" she questioned.

"About six years."

"Have you always been partnered with Agent Weir?"

"No," he stated and his tone of voice told her she had touched a nerve and should let the subject drop.

- - -

The small office felt cramped especially with the added piles of reports that currently surrounded her. Elizabeth continued to read through the reports of cases Sheppard had worked on during his time as a cop. He had been a detective for five years now and had been partnered with Detective Emmagan before and after that as they had both made detective at roughly the same time.

Their record spoke for itself, they had worked on and solved many cases over the years and saved a lot of lives. She couldn't understand why a man who had so much going for him would throw it all away. Why a man who had spent his life saving other people's lives could just to take it from some. Nothing about this case had ever made sense though. There was no real pattern to the victims chosen, they were young and old, male and female, doing different jobs and living in different cities.

The calling card seemed to have no meaning and be nothing more than a way to connect the victim's to each other. The case was by far the most frustrating she had ever had to work on and the first solid lead she had was on the run but she would find him. She would find him and ensure the five victims and their families got the justice they deserved and needed.

She looked at her watch and realised she had been sat there for six hours without eating anything. If Ronon found out he'd kill her, he was always telling her she had to stop getting so caught up in her work that she forgot to do the little things like eat and sleep. She silently laughed at the memory of how many times they'd had that conversation.

He might be the emotionally closed of brooding type but once you really got to know him and he got to know you, the good man he was really began to show. Unfortunately he didn't let people get close enough to see the real him and it had been a challenge for her to earn his trust. It had taken her a long time to see through the rough façade and the emotional barriers he had in place.

She decided she had better get something to eat and left the small office only to run into Rodney McKay in the corridor.

"Agent Weir," the man greeted as he picked up the files he'd been carrying.

"Mr McKay," she acknowledged as she helped him pick up the papers and they both stood up.

"How is the case going?"

"You should know I can't discuss that," she responded.

"I only asked how it was going I wasn't expecting details, I have to go, I'm suppose to be meeting with Captain Sumner," he told her before walking away muttering something that didn't sound very nice about cops and FBI agents.

- - -

Teyla looked out of her window at the car across the street from her apartment. Agent Dex had followed her home and was now spying on her even though she knew he was there and he knew that she knew he was there, yet he was doing it anyway.

She turned to look back into her apartment and sat down on the sofa to continue flicking through the TV channels. Her mind however refused to focus on the screen, her mind was so occupied with so much at the moment; the murders, John, the two FBI Agents especially the one following her everywhere.

Giving up on the TV she decided to get an early start at staring at the back of her eyelids during the entire night. She walked into her bedroom and changed quickly before she climbed into bed. As she tried to clear her mind enough to allow her to sleep it only became more active, thinking through and analysing every little detail of the entire situation. She just couldn't seem to shut off and it was infuriating her more and more as the time ticked by.

Eventually without realising she drifted into a light sleep, not a deep, peaceful one but one that would allow her just a small amount of rest.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Fyd818 **– Glad you liked the last chapter and I had to have Teyla figure out Ronon was there somehow I just didn't think she'd be fooled lol. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Belanna30** – Good to know you like Teyla and Ronon's interactions; I really enjoy writing those two. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085 **– Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Teyla walked into the LAPD with Detective Dex a few steps behind her still intent on following her despite the fact she knew he was there, at least he wasn't bothering to hide anymore. She was more exhausted than she had been yesterday after yet another restless night.

She quickly headed toward her desk and sat down. Opposite her was John's desk where he would usually be sat facing her making some crack about whatever was going on. As much as they would usually annoy her to no end she was starting to miss them, things weren't the same they weren't right without him here.

She had to do something but what could she do? With Dex following her everywhere she couldn't do anything that would help John, she briefly entertained the notion of trying to get information about the case out of him but something told her that would be a futile effort. The man barely spoke at all she doubted he was likely to talk to her about the case.

"Detective Emmagan," Captain Sumner shouted from his office "I need to speak with you now."

Teyla momentarily wondered what she had done to get herself in trouble now but without John around it was unlikely she'd be in trouble again. She would quite happily be stood in the Captain's office being yelled at for blindly following John into any situation again if it meant having him back. Was it at all strange that she missed that?

She stood up and made her way past the few desks between her and her destination before she finally reached the Captain's office noticing Dex stop nearby. Sumner closed the door behind her and moved to sit at his desk where Rodney McKay was already sat waiting.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

"Have you spoken to Sheppard since he left?" Sumner asked bluntly.

Teyla was taken aback by the question but didn't falter "No"

"I'm sure," Sumner stated disbelievingly "Well when you do speak to him tell him I said hi."

She had no idea how to respond to that statement so she chose not to instead she sat down next to McKay and waited to be told why she was there.

"I believe you already know Rodney McKay from the crime lab," Sumner said and she nodded her head "Well he's here to help us go through the evidence from Sheppard's case."

"Sir?" Teyla questioned unsure if she understood what the Captain meant.

"We all know Detective Sheppard is innocent we just need to be able to prove it so let's go through the evidence and see if we can't find some holes".

- - -

John hadn't been able to learn very much about the murders from the news papers and he was beginning to lose hope. He had to somehow find a way to convince the FBI that he was being framed, that he was innocent. Without evidence or access to evidence he had no way of doing that.

By now his face would be in the newspapers and it would be a huge risk just to walk down the street. Going to Teyla was still not an option which left him with no clue what he was going to do. He couldn't hide in this warehouse forever but there was no way he was going to jail for crimes he didn't commit.

Then an idea struck him, he didn't have to convince the entire FBI that he was innocent just the two investigating him then he could gain access to everything he needed to clear his name properly. The best way to convince them was to learn everything he could about them and decide the best approach to take with them. Once again wearing his cap and some glasses he had bought yesterday he left the warehouse and made his way toward the police station to see what he could learn.

- - -

"What about the knife evidence?" Teyla asked as they continued to try and tear apart the FBI's case against John.

"Detective Sheppard's prints were on the knife underneath the blood which tells us that he was holding the knife prior to the attack," McKay informed her "That's usually enough by itself to prove someone did it."

"How about the other murders can we get alibis for them?" Sumner asked as processed everything and tried to find any gaps they could exploit.

"I know he was visiting his Aunt at the time of the murder in New York but without more specific information I can't find out if anyone was with him and even then it was six months ago, the chances of her remembering where John was at one specific time are small."

"They've built themselves a pretty strong case," Sumner stated as he leant back in his chair "I'll see if I can find out anything about the other murders in the mean time both of you get back to your jobs."

Rodney and Teyla both nodded their heads and left the Captain's office before Rodney stopped and turned to her. "We all know Sheppard is innocent and we'll find a way to prove it," he told her before he left. Teyla stared after him in surprise, it was the most confident and nicest thing she had ever heard come out of the usually annoying, arrogant scientist and she smiled inwardly, perhaps she was not as alone as she thought she was.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Agent Dex walk up to her and his voice made her jump though she managed not to show it.

"What was that all about?" he asked her his voice giving her no indication of whether he was asking out of curiosity or suspicion but she was leaning toward the latter.

"What?" she asked deciding to play dumb.

"What did the Captain want to speak to you about?"

"The kidnapping case John and I were working on," she told him glad that she had been trained to think on her feat.

"You were in there for over an hour," he stated and she knew beyond any doubt he was suspicious.

"It's a big case, John and I are suppose to testify though it seems it'll just be me now," she told him sadness creeping into her tone at the thought of her partner not being able to see the case through to the end. She walked toward her desk as she saw Agent Weir enter the room and head toward Dex.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching her" Elizabeth stated.

"I am," Ronon told her before gesturing toward the detective "See, she's sitting there and I'm stood here watching her."

"Okay maybe I should run the point of spying on people past you again," Elizabeth stated humorously.

"She knew I was there," Ronon explained "So there was no point in hiding."

Elizabeth shook her head in exasperated amusement as she saw a young detective walk up behind Detective Emmagan.

"I told you he was going to get you in trouble one day," Teyla heard a familiar voice say and she groaned inwardly, she was so not in the mood for this. She turned around to see the face of Detective Jason Lars staring back at her smugly.

"Get out of my face Lars," she told him and his face faltered slightly.

"I warned you he was no good but you wouldn't listen and now it turns out I was right though I have to admit I never pegged him for a murdering psychopath."

That was it, she'd had enough, if Lars wanted to gloat he'd picked the worst possible time. She hadn't slept properly in two days, she was worried as hell and had just spent the last hour futilely trying to find a way to help John, and Lars's gloating had just made her snap.

"You pig headed, egotistical, arrogant jerk!" she yelled angrily "John Sheppard is innocent and you know that as well as I do. He's a better cop and twice the man that you will ever be and I am not going to sit here and listen to you trash him out of jealousy. If I ever here another bad word about John come out of your mouth I'll close it permanently."

Teyla stormed away leaving the room in a stunned silence. Ronon finally got over his surprise and was filled with a sense of admiration as he gave Elizabeth a brief look and followed after her.

Elizabeth watched Ronon follow after the angry detective as she tried to analyse what had just happened and whether it affected her case. Detective Lars stood completely still for a minute in shock before he hurried out of the room probably to hide his bruised ego. Elizabeth looked at Captain Sumner who was standing at the door to his office and had clearly been stood there through the entire scene. He smirked at Detective Lars as he passed him before going back into his office.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Suzotchka1** – Good to know you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Izzles** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked Teyla's rant and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – I'm glad you liked Teyla's rant, I figured all her frustration had to come out sooner or later and I couldn't resist Sumner's smirk, he's really a good guy on the inside lol. Good to know you liked Ronon's line and that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too and thanks for the review.

**Angel-Hunteress** – Good to know you like the RononTeyla scene and thanks fro the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – Glad you like that everyone is defending John and I hope you like this chapter, thanks fro the review.

**Alexis** – Thanks for the review, it's good to know you like Teyla's rant and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 6

Teyla stormed out of the police station and toward her car in the foulest mood she had could ever remember being in. She pulled her car keys from her pocket as she approached the vehicle and she stopped before she got in. She couldn't just leave she knew that and she turned around and leaned back against her car.

Everything was finally catching up with her and despite the fact that she knew Sumner and McKay were on her side she had never felt more alone. She sensed Agent Dex's presence as he approached her and he leant against the car beside her.

"Jason Lars has a personal vendetta against John, anything he says in that regard can't be taken seriously," she stated her voice calm despite the anger, frustration and despair she felt inside.

"Why does he have a personal vendetta?" he asked and Teyla knew he was only asking for the case but she didn't care, it was nothing that would make John look bad.

"John's the best Detective this department has ever known and Lars resents that, he's an average agent and he knows it," Teyla explained and there was no life or energy in her voice.

He nodded his head finding the explanations sufficient enough for now and turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead with a sad, hopeless expression on her face that he was surprised to find actually affected him. He had seen plenty of people hurting because of cases, he had seen them break completely and it had never bothered him much.

When he had first met her she had been so confident and full of hope that she could help her partner. Looking at her now though he could see the case was taking its toll, she was breaking in front of him and the thought actually hurt. She seemed to mentally shake herself and the next thing he knew she was on her way back inside the police station and he hurried after her.

- - -

The ringing of Elizabeth's phone distracted her from the report she was reading and she reached into her pocket to grab it.

"Weir," she answered.

"Hello Agent Weir, this is Detective Sheppard."

"Well isn't this a bold move," she stated surprised that he would risk calling her.

"Don't bother trying to trace this you won't be able to," he told her confidently.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to listen," he informed her.

"Believe me, you have my undivided attention."

"Good then here it is, I'm not guilty."

"You'll excuse me if I think you're lying."

"I don't expect you to believe me right away, the evidence is all there and it's pointing straight at me but I'm being set up and whilst you're all chasing me the real killer is still out there," he explained his voice sounding so honest Elizabeth almost fell for it.

"Then why don't you come in and we can work on this together."

"Not that easy" Sheppard stated before the line went dead and she closed her flip phone and walked out of the room to see about having the call traced.

- - -

John arrived back at the warehouse and sat down on his makeshift bed leaning his head back against the cold concrete wall. It had taken him the better part of the day, several phone calls and several personalities to get Agent Weir's number. He had then spent the rest of the day tracking down a low life criminal who made a living selling other criminals things that would help them commit their crimes.

John had never thought he'd see the day when he'd be one of those people buying stuff from him in an attempt to avoid being caught by the cops; in fact he usually was the cops. After a couple of not completely empty threats John had been able to obtain the signal scrambler that he now had attached to his phone. It meant he could talk for up to ten minutes at a time before they would be able to trace the signal. Then he would have to turn his phone off until he needed to use it again.

His first conversation with Agent Weir had gone well; he had got his point across and had been able to get a sense of her personality. She was smart and didn't like not being able to figure things out especially in her cases. She was convinced he was guilty and it was going to be difficult changing her mind. He was determined though and somehow, someway he was going to convince her and clear his name.

- - -

"He called you?" Ronon asked in concern.

"Yep," Elizabeth stated as the two of them walked through the corridors.

"Maybe I should start following you," he stated and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"No stay with Emmagan, he wouldn't have called me unless he was desperate, sooner or later he'll have no choice but to go to her for help," she said thoughtfully and Ronon watched her face take on the look it got when she was analysing information. It was a face she wore far too often; she was always thinking which was probably why they worked so well together. He preferred not to over think things though he was perfectly capable of doing it he relied more on his instincts. They balanced each other out and she was probably the only person he would trust with his life.

"How is the detective doing?" Elizabeth asked remembering the outburst she'd had earlier.

"This case is taking its toll on her, it might be the one that breaks her," he said and Elizabeth detected the barest hint of concern in his tone which surprised her. He was usually relatively unaffected by the emotions of the people involved in their cases and he was always able to disguise any he did feel. Why was this one any different?

"She seems like a tough person, it may take a therapist but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ronon shrugged in indifference but Elizabeth could tell he was bothered by this than he was ever going to admit to. "She finishes in twenty minutes I'd better go find her."

Elizabeth watched him go and a small smile graced her lips, perhaps Detective Emmagan would be the one to finally break down some of the emotional barriers he had so carefully built up around himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Fyd818** – I really enjoyed writing the phone conversation with John and Elizabeth and Ronon being sensitive is always fun to write especially with Teyla. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Germangirl678** – I'm glad you like the story and the friendship between John and Teyla. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Angel-Huntress** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review.

**Steph7085** – Glad you like the phone conversation between John and Elizabeth, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**MalSheppard** – Good to know all the characters have been kept in character and that you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too and thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 7

Ronon sat in his car outside Detective Emmagan's apartment building watching closely for any sign of Sheppard or that Sheppard had made contact. He had been sat there for almost an hour and the sun was beginning to set casting an orange glow over everything when Emmagan walked out of the building wearing a light jacket and walking down the street.

She clearly wasn't taking her car or catching a cab to wherever she was going so he decided to get out of his own car and walk. He followed her making no real effort to hide the fact that he was there. He knew that she knew he was there and therefore the chances that she was going somewhere to meet Sheppard were slim. However he did hang back and make himself look as unobvious as he could in case Sheppard was anywhere around.

About ten minutes later Emmagan turned into the park and immediately went and sat on the swings that were secluded behind some trees. He watched her for a moment and was taken aback by the look of sadness on her face; she didn't even seem to register his presence. Until that point she had looked somewhat defeated but had for the most part she had kept up a brave front. Now though the full extent of the effect her partners' case had had on her was obvious for anyone who bothered to look.

She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and that's when the realisation hit him. She did have the weight of the world on her shoulders, her world. He had spent time looking at her files and he and Elizabeth had questioned people about her as well as Sheppard. They both lived for their jobs; she didn't have any family both her parents had died when she was young. The closest thing either of them had to family was each other.

Now her partner had gone on the run and she was left to pick up the pieces, she firmly believed he was innocent and the task of proving it rested on her. To make matters worse having the FBI on her case couldn't be helping and he was following her around everywhere she went.

He made a decision and moved from behind the cover of the trees sitting on the swing next to her. They sat together in complete silence for a long while neither looking at the other.

"I needed to clear my head," Teyla answered his unasked question with a lifeless tone.

"I can understand that."

"He didn't do it and no matter what it takes, even if it kills me, I'm going to prove it," she told him quietly after another moment and he was once again surprised by the conviction that had crept back into her tone.

"What if he did do it?" he asked her.

"He didn't."

"You can't know that for certain."

"Yes I can, he's been my partner for years and I can tell you with absolute certainty that he didn't kill any of those people," she stated adamantly. "How long have you been partnered with Agent Weir?"

Ronon was surprised by the question but answered it anyway. "Three years."

"If someone told you that she had killed five people in cold blood would you believe them?"

"No," Ronon answered immediately, he knew Elizabeth wasn't capable of that and that he believed was her point. "There's a lot of evidence against Sheppard though," he told her knowing it didn't make a difference, someone could give him all the evidence in the world and he still wouldn't believe Elizabeth was a cold blooded killer.

"I don't give a damn what the evidence says, it's wrong," she stated. "Tell me Agent Dex, in all of the other murders how much evidence did you find as to the killers identity?"

"None," Ronon replied after a moment.

"Then do you find it somewhat convenient that all the evidence you could possibly need to convict my partner for all of the killings just falls into your lap in just one of the murders?"

Ronon once again thought about Teyla's words and now that he did think about it, it was rather convenient, though that by no means meant that Sheppard was innocent. "Killers make mistakes."

"Not this many in just one of their crimes, someone doesn't go from making no mistakes whatsoever to making them all in one go. Think about Agent Dex, the finger prints mean no gloves to cover his hand, the knife came from is own apartment and he left it at the scene. These are rookie mistakes, if that, not the mistakes of someone who has four other murders under their belt."

Ronon had to admit, she had him there, and he'd also wondered a couple of times how the killer could have got so careless in the latest killing. Then of course there was the fact that no matter how hard they tried him and Elizabeth had not been able to come up with a solid motive or reason for Sheppard to commit these crimes. The only thing they could think of was that he was just insane but they couldn't even make that stick, according to every report they had read and every person they had spoken to bar one who Emmagan had told them had issues with Sheppard, had painted him as a good man and a good cop.

"As I said Agent Dex, he didn't do it," Teyla stated effectively ending their discussion and leaving Ronon with a lot to think about. For the first time he was seriously doubting Sheppard's guilt.

- - -

He had been watching everyone who was playing a part in this. Sheppard, up until the moment where he'd lost track of him, his partner and the two FBI Agents. His partner was sure of his innocence but he had known she'd be a problem since this had started.

_He watched as the female FBI Agent walked out of the Police Station, she was playing one of the most vital roles in this whole thing. She was determined to get Sheppard for what he had done and that was what he needed. Sheppard would pay for what he had done he'd make sure of it._

_He had killed all five of those people making sure not to leave any clues behind and then he had broken into Sheppard's apartment and grabbed the knife from the counter. He had then waited for Sheppard to arrive home and timed the murder so that Sheppard would here the scream of his victim. He knew that Sheppard's heroic good guy instincts would bring him to the apartment. He had also timed the first two murders with Sheppard's visits to New York and Miami._

_The first part of his plan was completed and very successfully if he did say so himself. Now it was time to take things up level, to take away the thing that mattered to him the most; his partner._

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Izzles** – I figured it was time we got to see something about the real bad guy so I decided to put some of his perspective in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Fyd818** – Thank you for your review, I'm so glad the part from the killer in the last chapter worked so well and things don't get any better for Teyla in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jasminesmommy **– Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – I'm glad you like the relationships between the partners and thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 8

John had spent the better part of the day learning everything he could about the two FBI Agents that had been assigned to catch him. He was limited in what he could learn in his current situation but he was determined. They had been working together for three years and had yet to face a case they couldn't solve. Agent Weir was smart and Agent Dex relied mostly on his instincts, between the two of them they very rarely missed anything.

He smiled as he thought of the similarities between the agents and him and his own partner. Teyla was the smart one and he relied more on his instincts, both were capable of the other but played to their strengths more often than not. He wondered how Teyla was holding up, when he had met up with her in the park the day this had all started she had been determined to help him. He knew she wouldn't give up but sooner or later it was going to take its toll on her, not that she'd ever admit to it when it did.

Everything was beginning to take its toll him as well; he had been living in the warehouse for four days now. He was running out of money for food and he couldn't leave without seeing his face all over the newspapers. He was hitting dead end after dead end in his quest to found out the truth and he was completely alone. Things were not looking good but he had to keep trying, he had to find a way to clear his name.

- - -

Ronon had followed Teyla to the café again after work but he considered it more walking with her now that actually following her. She was stood talking to one of the waitresses behind the counter about something completely random and Ronon had stopped ease dropping on their conversation when he'd started getting bored.

"Teyla," a young man shouted and Ronon saw his ID that indicated he was another detective. Teyla turned around and gave the man a friendly smile before telling the waitress she'd see her later. The young man walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Marcus," Teyla greeted. "What are you doing here don't you have a bad guy to catch?"

"Yes I do, but unlike you I take breaks from my work," he teased and Teyla smiled.

"Well it's hard to take breaks when you're after a kidnapper."

"Oh please, you don't take breaks no matter what case you're working on, besides the guy I'm after is a drug dealer who lives with his mom and I got that place covered as soon as he comes back I'll know," Marcus informed her with a smile before turning to Ronon. "You must be the FBI Agent that's been following Teyla around everywhere, Marcus Lorne," he introduced.

Ronon shook the man's hand eyeing him curiously. "Don't you want to catch the guy yourself?" he asked.

"Love to but I've just spent the last six hours outside his mother's house which by the way is down the road from here and I am in serious need of Coffee and food, speaking of which, Sally!"

The young blonde waitress that Teyla had been talking to walked over. "What can I get for you Marcus?"

"My usual…plus extra fries and a big piece of that chocolate cake."

"Coming right up," the waitress told him and rolled her eyes as she gave Teyla an exasperated look.

"So anyway Teyla," Lorne said. "You've looked better."

"Aren't you charming today," Teyla stated sarcastically.

"I gave up trying to charm you a long time ago," Lorne informed her. "Seriously though, lift your chin up, John's innocent, we all know it and somehow we'll find a way to prove it, in the meantime we can all have a good laugh at the FBI agents as they run around futilely trying to find him, no offence."

"None taken" Ronon said as he watched Teyla stifle a laugh.

"Thanks Marcus," Teyla said.

"No problem, now I'm gonna go find out why my food is taking so long, I'll see you later."

Teyla smiled as Lorne walked away before making her way out of the café with Ronon a few steps behind her. All he was hearing was that Sheppard was a good man, that he was innocent, the Police Captain, Detective Lorne and the other detectives, the forensic scientists and Detective Emmagan were all saying the same thing. They were all stating with absolute certainty that John Sheppard was innocent and they all had a conviction in their voice when they said it that he had never heard in all his time as an agent.

His talk with Emmagan in the park the other day had placed a lot of doubt in his head about this case. He hadn't voiced any of it but it had been in the back of his mind eating away at him ever since. He was looking at the entire case in a different way, the evidence from the latest murder was all too convenient and the statements they had taken and the reports they had read painted Sheppard as a good man.

Without even realising it he had followed the detective back to the Police station and was getting in his car as she got in hers. He followed her back to her apartment, he hadn't stayed here all night last night, Elizabeth had taken watch part way through the night and Ronon had slept until morning.

- - -

Teyla glanced out of the window at Agent Dex's car wondering when he was going to give up following her around everywhere. It was dark out now and she knew that she was going to have to sleep at some point but her mind was too active for to even bother to attempt that now.

She sat down and watched a movie on the television and when it ended she decided to try and sleep. She switched off the T.V and headed toward the bedroom when a sound from the window caught her attention, she looked to the table that had her gun on it. She made a move over to it but the sound of the window smashing distracted her. She turned to see the glass shattering and flying into the room landing all over the floor as a black form entered the room.

The man who had entered the room was dressed in black from head to toe, a balaclava covering his face and masking his identity. She once again made a move for her gun but he beat her to the table and knocked the gun away. He drew his own on her but she knocked it from his hand.

He then lunged at her and she was caught slightly off guard by the sudden move enough to give him an advantage. He knocked her down his body pinning hers to the floor as he hit her several times. She tried to struggle free but only succeeded in liberating her right arm. She swung for him, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the side. She took the opportunity the shift in is weight offered her and pushed him off her. She stood up but he recovered too quickly, knocking her feat out from under her and scrambling for his weapon.

He grabbed it and pointed it at her, her body jolted as the sound of a gunshot rang through the apartment.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AthosionWarrior** – Glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for the review.

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review and Teyla's fate is revealed in this chapter.

**Suzotchka1** – It's good to know you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Esmilla** – Thanks for the review, glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Alexis** – Thank you for your review, glad to know the story is enjoyable. Sorry about the cliff hanger and I hope this is a fast enough update.

**Fyd818** – Glad the fight scene worked out alright and that you were on the edge of your seat though please don't forget to breathe. You'll find out in this chapter whether your gut was right or not. Lorne's my favourite recurring character too, and it's good to know you like the way I write him. I'd love to see them do more with him on the show.

- - -

Chapter 9

The man's body fell to the ground bleeding from the wound the bullet had made as it entered his back. Teyla looked up from her position on the floor to see Ronon enter the room weapon still drawn and aimed at the body on the floor. He knelt down next to the body never lowering his weapon until he had checked fro a pulse and found none.

He holstered his weapon and moved over to Teyla. "Are you okay?" he asked taking in her appearance. There was a red mark on the side of her face which he was sure would turn into a bruise.

"I'm fine," she informed him calmly as he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. He held the phone to his ear with his left hand and used his right hand to take hold of Teyla's chin and gently mover her head to the side so he could get a better look at the red mark.

Teyla was surprised by the contact but she didn't move away she didn't even flinch. He seemed satisfied that she was okay and let go of her face as he started talking into his cell. He called for backup before looking back at her; he helped her to stand up and looked her over for further injuries.

Ronon stared at the body on the floor, it looked around the same height and build as Sheppard but something was telling him it wasn't the detective. He knew he couldn't remove the mask for risk of contaminating the crime scene.

"It's not him," Teyla stated as if she'd heard his thoughts. "It's not John."

"You sure?" Ronon asked genuinely.

"Positive."

- - -

Elizabeth arrived at Teyla's apartment fifteen minutes after Ronon had called 911. By the time she got there the crime scene officers were already hard at work on the scene and the coroner was working on the body. The man's mask had been removed revealing a young blonde man who very clearly wasn't Sheppard. Rodney McKay was yelling at one of the younger cops about contaminating evidence and his colleague Zelenka was trying to calm him down.

She asked for Ronon and the officer pointed her toward the bedroom. She entered to find Detective Emmagan sitting on the bed talking to another detective and Ronon stood leaning on as set of draws watching her closely. Elizabeth walked over to him and he turned to look at her.

"So it wasn't Sheppard," she stated simply.

"Guess not."

"Doesn't mean anything, he could have hired that guy."

"I don't think so," Ronon said surprising Elizabeth. "I don't think Sheppard would have her killed," he explained gesturing to Emmagan with a small nod of his head.

"You think he's innocent?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a hundred percent sure he's guilty though."

"The young detective here changing your mind?" she asked with barely concealed humour.

"Things just don't add up," Ronon stated and Elizabeth had a feeling this was more than just doubt talking but she chose not to call him on it, at least not yet. The detective finished talking to Teyla and left the room and Ronon and Elizabeth walked over to her.

"I'm not going to have to go through all that again am I?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, we'll just get your statement form the detective though we may have additional questions for you later," Elizabeth explained and she was sure she saw relief flitter through the woman's eyes despite her sarcastic tone.

"Great."

"Do you recognise the man who attacked you?"

"No, I've never seen him before in my life and before you start on John, no it's not even possible that he hired that man to kill me."

"We'll see detective," Elizabeth said before walking out of the room and motioning for Ronon to follow. He did so and she stopped out in the corridor out of earshot of Teyla. "The chances are there will be another attempt on her life, keep an eye on her, we might be able to catch them in the act and hopefully they can lead us to Sheppard."

"I was watching her anyway," Ronon stated glancing into the bedroom.

"Stay close to her but try and be a little less obvious, they're less likely to make a move if they see you with her all the time," Elizabeth told him and she saw him visibly stiffen. "I don't like this anymore than you do, her safety comes first, like I said stay close to her, don't let he get hurt but if you have the chance to get one of them alive make sure you take it."

- - -

John dialled the number he had memorised and listened to the ringing tone for several moments before she answered.

"Weir."

"Hello Agent Weir, how are you today?" John asked casually,

"Better than your partner," Weir stated sarcastically concerning John.

"Why, what happened to her?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

"Agent Weir, what happened to my partner?" John asked firmly.

"The guy you sent to kill her broke into her apartment last night, I have to say I never expected you to sink so low as to have her killed, she's on your side after all."

John's entire body stiffened and he felt fear rush through him. "Is she alright?"

"What do you think?" Weir asked flatly.

"Is Teyla alright?" John shouted getting angry now.

"She's fine, put up a good fight before my partner shot him though it couldn't have been any closer," Weir explained.

A wave of relief hit John with such force that he had to lean back against the wall behind him. "Thank God," he whispered quietly. "Who was the man?"

"Now Sheppard do you really expect me to believe that you don't know the answer to this?"

"Humour me."

"Martin Smith, known mercenary, very good, you must have worked hard to find him. Now why don't we get back to the reason you called?" Weir suggested and John mentally shook himself.

"Just interested in how the case is going," he stated.

"It's going," Elizabeth said as John looked at his watch, he was running out of time in this phone call, he hadn't expected to hear that an attempt was made on Teyla's life.

"Agent Weir, I need you to believe that I would never hurt Teyla or allow anyone else to hurt her," John told her before hanging up the phone. He allowed his body to slide down the wall of the warehouse until he was sat on the floor. He had stayed away from Teyla to protect her and it seemed even that had not been enough. There was no doubt in his mind now that someone had set him up, that they weren't just out to set him up for murder, this was a personal attack and it seemed they were planning to take everything that was important to him away from him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Steph7085 **– Ronon is beginning to doubt Sheppard's guilt but you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for the Sparky element of this story, I promise it's coming though.

**Fyd818 **– Teyla is beginning to convince Ronon and I'm glad you like the phone conversations between John and Liz, I'm trying to keep them both in character so it's good to know that's working out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jasminesmommy** – I do feel kind of bad in this fic but this chapter has a revelation from him which will hopefully make him a little less helpless. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Germangirl **– I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 10

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down at her temporary desk at the LAPD. Her conversation with Sheppard that morning had left her with a lot to think about. She wasn't sure why she had told him about his partner but something had told her he was honestly concerned about her. She didn't even register Ronon's presence until he sat down nest to her and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Sheppard called me again this morning," she informed him flatly.

"What, why didn't you say anything?" he questioned in concern.

"I was going to when I saw you."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he didn't seem to know about his partner and when I told him he sounded genuinely worried about her," she stated.

Ronon sighed, he had been beginning to doubt Sheppard's guilt for days now and he really didn't believe that he would have sent someone to kill Teyla.

"Listen Elizabeth, I'm not so sure that Sheppard is our guy," Ronon told her.

"What?"

"It just doesn't add up, we can't come up with a single motive or even make insanity stick, this guy has devoted his life to saving people and he's damn good at it. He and Emmagan are two of the best detectives the LAPD has ever seen and I really can't believe that he was responsible for the attack last night."

"Ronon all the evidence is there, everything is pointing to him," Elizabeth reasoned.

"Think about it, for months we couldn't get anything on this guy, four murders and not one clue as to who it was, then on the fifth all the evidence we could possibly need just falls into our lap. It's too convenient and you know it is," Ronon explained.

"I think maybe you're spending too much time with Detective Emmagan."

"Elizabeth," Ronon said. "You know I'm right, you're instincts are telling you exactly the same thing so for once just listen to them, you've got good instincts you always have you just need to learn to trust them."

Elizabeth stared at Ronon for a moment wondering exactly when he'd gotten to know her so well. Over the three years she had been working with him she had never realised just how well he knew her.

"Just think about it okay?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded her head before he stood up and once more left her to her thoughts.

- - -

Teyla had reluctantly agreed to allow Ronon to sleep inside her apartment. He would sleep on the couch that way he could be nearby if anyone else tried to kill her. The attack last night had left her more than a little shaken up, she'd had trouble concentrating at work all day and she couldn't help but get mad at herself for it. She was a trained detective with more than enough experience; she should be better able to handle the situation.

A shuffling sound diverted her attention to where Ronon was sitting at the table with the box he had brought with him. He was pulling several files out of it and placing them on the table in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Ronon looked at her for a moment before answering. "These are the files on all five of the murders; I thought we'd take a look at them and see if we can find out for sure who the killer is."

"You're helping John?" she questioned.

"I'm trying to find out who the killer is, if it's Sheppard I'll put him away if it's not then I want to find who it is."

Teyla was speechless for several moments as she just stood there her brown eyes locked with Ronon's green ones. During this entire thing she'd felt completely alone, Rodney and Sumner had done what they could but there was a limit in the help they were able to offer her. If Ronon was beginning to doubt John's guilt, if he was willing to look deeper then she may have all the help she needed sitting right in front of her.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper and he nodded his head and gestured to the chair next to him. She sat down and he handed her a file, she opened it to find information about the first murder.

- - -

She sat down in her apartment and switched on the T.V hoping to take her mind off everything for a while but her brain wouldn't seem to disengage from the thought that had been bugging her all day. Maybe John Sheppard was innocent.

She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, Ronon had been right her instincts were screaming at her trying to tell her Sheppard was innocent. She'd been ignoring them instead focusing on what she knew, on the evidence which all pointed to him.

His voice when she'd told him about his partner wouldn't leave her head. He had sounded genuinely fearful as though he really hadn't known about the attempt on Emmagan's life and desperately wanted to be sure she was okay. The evidence had come to them far too easily and she knew part of her had known that all along.

The case against him was slowly falling apart, she was sure she would still be able to convict him but right now she wasn't sure she'd be convicting the right man. Everyone around her was telling her that Sheppard was innocent and she had refused to listen, refused to take it in, until now.

- - -

"There doesn't seem to be any connection between the victims, it's as though they've all been picked at random," Teyla stated in frustration. She and Ronon had been examining all the information from all five of the murders and yet to find anything that didn't implicate John.

"We've looked at this from every possible angle, there is no connection," Ronon told her.

"Different weapons, different people, different places, the only thing these victims have in common is the blue star."

"Are you sure you don't know what it means?"

"I'm sure."

"Maybe Sheppard will know," Ronon said and Teyla froze, should she tell him that John hadn't recognised the symbol either. It would mean admitting that she did have contact with him, that she'd met with him that day in the park. She couldn't tell him, she was beginning to trust him and was fairly certain she was earning his trust and to confess to that now might destroy whatever level of trust she had already built up. She couldn't risk it, she needed his help.

She stood up and walked over to the fridge. "Do you want a soda?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

She grabbed two sodas from the fridge and once again joined Ronon at the table placing his in front of him.

"Thank you detective," he said as he picked it up.

"Teyla," she told him, if they were going to be spending as much time together as it seemed they were going to he might as well call her by her first name.

"First name basis," he stated humorously.

"Right now you're my only ally, besides you're staying in my apartment and no one calls me detective when I'm not working."

- - -

John was getting more and more frustrated as he chased up dead end after dead end. If this was indeed a personal attack then the killer had to be someone he knew or at had known, someone he did something to that made them hate him. During his time with the LAPD he had put a lot of people away even before he'd made detective.

There had to be someway he could find out who was behind these murders, he thought back to all the details of the cases that he knew. The only thing that stood out was the blue star, it had to mean something. Now that he thought about it, it did seem vaguely familiar.

He tried desperately to remember where he'd seen it but he couldn't quite figure it out. That's when it hit him; he knew where he'd seen the star before…he knew who the killer was.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Steph7085** – You'll find out who it is soon enough, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Belanna30 **– Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the last five chapters. The killers identity will be revealed soon enough, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818 **– I figured it was about time Elizabeth started to see the truth and I really like writing her friendship with Ronon, for some reason I enjoy writing the friendships the show doesn't make enough of. Glad you liked the Ronon and Teyla scene and don't worry you'll find out who the killer is soon. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jasminesmommy **– I know that was a mean cliff hanger but I can't help myself. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Esmilla **– All will be revealed lol, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ActionWriter** – Glad you enjoy the story so much, I love writing Atlantis AU's, thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Izzles** – Sorry, I know it was an evil cliff hanger and I don't think I made things much better with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 11

Teyla was on her way to work with Ronon's car right behind hers. She had barely made it down the road from her apartment when her police radio came to life announcing an armed robbery in progress. Teyla was literally around the corner from where it was taking place so she abruptly turned her car in its direction. She picked up the radio to announce that she was responding and three minutes later she was pulling up beside the shop.

She got out of her car as Ronon's came to a stop beside hers. He too stepped out of the car and joined her, they both pulled out their guns as the door of the shop opened and a teenage boy walked out. He saw Ronon and Teyla and quickly dropped the weapon he was carrying in his right hand and the small bag of money that was in his left. He placed his hands over his head in a gesture of surrender and Teyla almost had to laugh at how easy it was. She grabbed her handcuffs and arrested him as a police car pulled up and she handed the kid over to the two cops that got out.

Ronon watched Teyla hand over the boy who couldn't be any older than seventeen to the two cops. They were putting him in the car when a flicker of red caught Ronon's attention. He looked at Teyla and saw the small red dot that was passing across her chest. He ran the few steps between them and dived toward her throwing his arms around her as he did so and sending them both crashing to the ground as the sound of a gun shot rang through the street and the glass of the window that Teyla had been stood in front of shattered and fell to the ground.

"Shots fired, shots fired!" he heard one of the cops shout into his radio as he and Teyla lay motionless on the floor, his body covering hers and pressed tightly against it. He tried to ignore the effect that had on him despite their current situation. He lifted himself off her slightly to relieve her of the weight of his body but kept himself low so that whoever shot at her couldn't take a shot at him. However as he pushed himself away from her he found himself face to face with her, only inches apart. He swallowed hard and dropped to his side next to her and rolled onto his back.

The two cops were thankfully too busy searching the surrounding buildings for any sign of the sniper to notice the scene that had played out in front of them.

- - -

Elizabeth found Ronon and Detective Emmagan in the viewing room watching another detective question the man in the room in front of them. Both of them looked visibly exhausted and had clearly had enough of the current situation.

"What happened?" she asked as she entered the room. Ronon turned to look at her but Emmagan continued to watch the interrogation in front of her.

"We responded to an armed robbery, arrested the kid and a sniper started taking shots" he summarised and they both turned their attention to the kid being questioned.

"Why did you rob that store?" the detective asked.

"The guy paid me to," the kid stated.

"What guy?"

"I don't know, I don't know who he was he just told me rob the store and gave me the gun and the money."

"Didn't you wonder why someone would pay you to commit armed robbery?"

"I just figured he didn't like the owner and didn't think the cops would show up that fast," the kid explained.

"We're going to need you to give us a description of the man."

- - -

Elizabeth and Ronon walked into what had become their temporary office, Elizabeth sat down in her chair and Ronon leaned against the desk.

"I think you were right," she stated.

"About what?"

"Sheppard, I'm not entirely certain he's out man either. It doesn't feel right, it doesn't add up and I agree that I don't think he'd try to hurt his partner," Elizabeth explained.

"I spent last night going through the files from all five of the murders with Teyla, we didn't find anything that would help us," Ronon informed her and Elizabeth smiled in amusement as she forced back a laugh.

"So its Teyla now is it, first name basis?" she questioned humorously and her smile widened at the expression on his face.

"Shut up," he said and she laughed lightly before becoming serious again.

"If Sheppard really is innocent we need to find out who is behind these murders, my guess is it's someone with a personal grudge against Sheppard, take a look at the other detective who's been causing trouble and I'll see if I can find us any other suspects," she instructed him and Ronon nodded before heading toward the door.

"And Ronon," she said stopping him and making him turn back to her. "You'd be good together."

Ronon's face fell and he turned and left the room, once he was gone Elizabeth laughed to herself again and shook her head.

- - -

"We've got a description from the kid," Teyla told Ronon as he walked over to her desk. "Brown hair, brown eyes, about 6ft tall and in his late twenties."

"Well that might rule Lars out as a suspect," Ronon stated.

"You're looking at Lars?" she questioned in surprise.

"Elizabeth asked me to."

To say Teyla was stunned was an understatement, she had been shocked when Ronon had started to help her but Agent Weir had been so determined to get John, so sure he was the killer. Her face must have shown her shock because Ronon continued to explain.

"I spoke to her yesterday and she agrees that some factors in the case just don't add up, she's willing to take a deeper look into it."

- - -

Elizabeth was going through every bit of information she had on Detective Sheppard when her cell phone rung.

"Weir."

"Agent Weir," the man's voice greeted.

"Detective Sheppard," she acknowledged she had actually been hoping he would call her, if anyone could figure out who was after him it was him. "You should probably know another attempt was made on your partner today."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, thanks to my partner."

"What happened?"

"Someone set up an armed robbery around the corner from her home; she and Ronon responded and apprehended the kid. Then a sniper took a shot at her, fortunately Ronon saw it coming and pushed her to the ground just in time," she explained immediately. "Detective Sheppard I'm willing to consider the possibility that you are in fact innocent, I need you to tell me if anyone would hate you enough to do this."

"I can do better than that," Sheppard told her. "I can tell you who the killer is."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Fyd818** – Thanks for your review, and it's good to know the shooting scene worked out so well though I am sorry for making you jump, well a little bit anyway lol. The Ronon and Elizabeth friendship has been so much fun to write in this story and I'm glad people like it so much. I would have dropped everything to at the sight of Ronon and Teyla. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – Wow, thank you for your review, glad you like the story so much and the Ronon and Elizabeth friendship has been a lot of fun to write in this story as well as the Sparky and Spanky of course. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Sophie Fatale** – All will be revealed lol, sorry for the evil cliff hanger I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jasminesmommy – I know I have left you in the same spot twice but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for the review.

**Sheppardster **– I hope this update was fast enough, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Esmilla** – I know it was mean to leave you with the same cliff hanger but certain things had to happen, Sparky moments are coming soon I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Izzles** – Glad you like the Ronon and Elizabeth friendship and the TeylaRonon scene from the last chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging in the same place twice but all is revealed in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

- - -

Chapter 12

Ronon and Teyla walked into the small office where Elizabeth was sat waiting for them. She had called Ronon five minutes ago and told him to bring Teyla to their office immediately.

"Detective Emmagan," Elizabeth began. "Detective Sheppard has been contacting me over the last few days, mostly to see what he could learn. He contacted me this morning and told me he has figured out who the real killer is," she said handing them a file, which Ronon took and opened so that both he and Teyla could see it.

"Acustus Kolya, Sheppard knew him in high school, they were friends until Sheppard found out that Kolya was dealing drugs. Apparently Sheppard told him to stop and that if he did he would let the matter go but Kolya carried on and one of the girls at the school died from the drugs Kolya supplied her that week. Sheppard went to the cops and Kolya was sent to prison," Elizabeth explained.

"I remember John telling me about this," Teyla stated. "Apparently Kolya was in prison for years."

"He was," Elizabeth continued. "He was in there for eight years, he would have gotten out sooner but he never behaved himself long enough to get parole."

"How did Sheppard figure out it's him?" Ronon asked.

"The blue star," Elizabeth informed them. "Kolya had a blue star tattooed onto his right arm."

"So where is Kolya now?" Teyla questioned her hope evident in her voice.

"Here in L.A, I've sent some guys to cover his last known address until we get there but I doubt he'll be there."

"We?" Teyla questioned. "I'm coming?" She hadn't been allowed to have anything to do with the investigation against John, at least not officially because she was too close to the case.

"If you want to," Elizabeth stated with the slightest hint of a smile tracing her lips.

- - -

The short drive to Kolya's apartment was made discussing the case and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how comfortable Ronon was in Teyla's presence. She watched them with amusement as she drove and had to suppress a smile. They pulled up near to the apartment building and waved off the cops that were subtly watching the building.

They entered and immediately went up to the apartment that belonged to their new suspect.

"Do we even have a warrant?" Ronon asked.

"It's on its way," Elizabeth informed him and Ronon smiled.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

The landowner who had been informed they were on their way approached them with the key. He was a scruffy middle aged man who obviously didn't care much about the rights of his tenants. He didn't ask for ID and thankfully he didn't ask to see the warrant.

"He left yesterday morning," The man told them grouchily. "Haven't seen him since."

They went in with their guns in hand in case he was actually inside. They searched the apartment thoroughly, checking every room before they holstered their weapons.

"Ronon, Agent Weir," Teyla called from the room she had gone into, the two agents quickly entered the small room. There were pictures and newspapers stuck to every wall. Newspapers articles about all of the cases John and Teyla had been working on, pictures of John at his own apartment, outside the station, at the diner and in about a million other places. Some of them were clearly taken years ago. She wasn't too bothered to find herself in a few of the pictures after all she spent a lot of time with John.

However when she turned around the sight that greeted her made her gasp involuntarily. The wall behind her was covered in pictures of her; again some of them were clearly several years old. There were even pictures of her in her home and she shuddered at the realisation he'd been outside her apartment taking pictures of her. The words 'Must Die' were scrawled several times across the wall.

Ronon and Elizabeth turned around to see what had attracted Teyla's attention. Elizabeth took in the sight surprised at exactly what she was seeing; Ronon's face took on a dark expression as he too looked at the wall.

"Well at least we know it's definitely him that's trying to kill me," Teyla stated when she finally recovered from her shock and Elizabeth gave her a slightly disapproving look as she took out her cell phone.

"This is Agent Weir," she stated. "I need a forensic unit at…" Elizabeth's voice faded as she walked out of the room.

"You alright?" Ronon asked her.

"I'm just great," she replied exasperated. It was just one thing after another this week and she'd had more than enough.

- - -

Kolya watched as the forensic unit arrived at his apartment building, they were met by Agent Weir who led them inside. He cursed silently; he had been counting on Agent Weir going after Sheppard.

_Now that she was investigating him things were not looking good, his plan was coming apart. The man he had hired to kill Teyla in her apartment had failed, and then he had failed himself at killing her that morning at the store thanks to that annoying FBI agent that kept following her around. _

_He needed to kill Emmagan and now he needed to make sure another FBI agent was brought in. The best way to do that would be to get rid of Agent Weir, that way her partner would also be pulled off the case. Hopefully then he would be able to get his plan back on track and get his revenge on Sheppard._

_He would kill Detective Emmagan and Agent Weir and make damn certain all the evidence from both pointed directly at Sheppard beyond any doubt. He had been planning this for years and there was no way he was going to let a bunch of law enforcing morons ruin it. He would just have to make a few adjustments to it._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Germangirl678** – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story. Description has never been my strong point but I have been working on it. I hope this chapter is a little better and that you enjoy it.

**Fyd818** – Kolya seemed like the perfect choice for the real murderer and I'm glad you liked his POV at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Izzles** – Thanks for the review, Kolya seemed to be the perfect choice for the real killer and I figured after losing everything the only thing he had left was his chance for revenge on John. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph** – Glad you liked the last chapter and I think we all love to hate Kolya. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Reen212000** – I used to avoid these kinds of AU's as well but now I'm completely hooked. Glad that you like mine and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 13

Teyla and Ronon arrived back at her apartment that afternoon both of them tired from the days events. Teyla was still trying to get over the wall of pictures of her that had been in Kolya's apartment. It had shaken her up more than it should have, more than she would ever admit to. Ronon for his part had been relatively quiet since they'd searched the apartment and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

She walked straight into her bedroom and changed before walking back out to find Ronon sat on the sofa staring at the wall. She wordlessly sat down next to him and they both stayed there in silence for several moments.

"Feel like sharing," Teyla asked him.

"I'm not so sure we should stay here tonight," Ronon told her without taking his eyes off the wall.

"Where would we go?"

"My place," he stated and Teyla looked at him in surprise though he still hadn't looked at her.

Teyla looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure that's against the rules."

"You're not safe here and as long as you're safe it doesn't matter."

"You're serious aren't you?" she questioned and he finally turned to look at her, his green eyes meeting her brown ones in a look that told her he was very serious.

"I'll get some things together," Teyla said after a few moments and stood up to walk out of the room.

- - -

John stood within sight of the police station waiting for Agent Weir to come out. He needed to know if she was truly serious about considering his innocence and the best way to learn about her was to follow her. He half felt like a stalker but he knew he had good intentions and that he didn't have a choice.

He watched men and women come and go from the building for three hours. He recognised most of them including Captain Sumner, Lorne, McKay and Lars. All of them were going about their jobs almost as if nothing had happened and he wished not for the first time that he could just get his life back.

He knew he had done the right thing all those years ago in high school by turning Kolya in. He had given him a chance and he hadn't taken it and a young girl had ended up dead, who knew how many more would have followed her if Kolya hadn't been stopped. He couldn't understand how that could come back to haunt him now.

He watched as Agent Weir walked out of the police station with several files in her hand. She walked over to what was obviously her car and placed the files in the passenger side before locking the car and walking away from the station.

He followed her curious as to where exactly she was going without her car. After fifteen minutes she came to stop on a bridge which provided a crossing over the flowing river below. She leant against the railing staring with a thoughtful expression at the water as it passed her by.

He realised then how beautiful the agent actually was, her photo in her file didn't do her justice. She had mesmerising green eyes that were brought out by the brown locks of hair that framed her face. He knew now that she must have walked here to clear her head or to think and he guessed she did it often.

- - -

Ronon's apartment was exactly as Teyla had imagined it, disorganised. It wasn't a mess but there was clearly no logical place for his belongings. There were very few personal effects around and no photos whatsoever.

"You can take the spare room through there," Ronon told her gesturing to a door on his right and Teyla nodded and wordlessly entered the room which obviously never got any use. Other than basic furnishings, a bed, draws and a few other necessities there was nothing else in the room. She put her bag on the bed and reluctantly unpacked the few things she had brought with her.

She then left the room and once again found herself sitting with a silently thinking Ronon. Her mind was drawn to the lack of photos in the room, she guessed there were very few people he was close to maybe even only Agent Weir but she had expected to find at least a few photos. Her thoughts drifted to one of her first conversations with Ronon at the diner when she had caught him following her. The way he had reacted or rather not reacted to her question about whether Agent Weir had always been his partner.

"What happened?" she asked him quietly and he looked at her in confusion. "To your partner?"

"He was killed," Ronon stated after a moment.

"I'm sorry, how did it happen?" 

"We were working a case, trying to catch two gang members. We tracked them to a motel but back up was still several minutes out so we went in alone. We arrested them and were escorting them outside to meet up with the cops that were about to arrive. The guy Jamie had a hold of got loose and I was the faster runner so I handed my guy over to him and took off after the other one. I caught up with him and that's when I heard the gunshot. The guy I'd left my partner with had managed to get Jamie's gun and killed him. The police caught up with him about three miles away," Ronon explained and Teyla could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I'm really sorry… but you know it wasn't your fault," Teyla tried to reassure him. "You couldn't have known the guy would get your partners gun."

"He was having an off day in the middle of a bad week but he insisted he could do his job and I let him. I never should have allowed him to go and make the arrest with me and I never should have left him alone," Ronon stated.

"You trusted your partner and he said he was fine, you didn't do anything wrong and you couldn't have known what would happen," Teyla stated, reluctantly placing her hand on Ronon's shoulder and to her surprise he didn't flinch.

"Maybe."

- - -

Elizabeth stared out at the water trying to organise her thoughts into some rational order. The case had taken so many turns, first they had no solid suspects, then their first one went on the run, now it turns out he might actually be innocent and someone he knew in high school was setting him up out of revenge.

They weren't just setting him up though they were trying to take everything from him first, his job, his life, his partner. Detective Emmagan had so far survived two attempts on her life and from the look of the wall in Kolya's apartment there were more to come. Ronon would protect her though and she smiled slightly at the thought of her partner and the detective. They really did look good together and it seemed Emmagan had already broken through all his walls without even trying to.

She felt another presence approaching her and she turned around immediately her hand resting on the gun that was holstered at her side. She came face to face with the man standing at the edge of the bridge and recognised him immediately from his file.

"Kolya," she said quietly and the man smiled.

"Well it would seem introductions aren't necessary Agent Weir," Kolya stated as he walked toward her holding a knife in his hand. Elizabeth pulled her gun on him but he just smirked and continued to advance on her.

"Don't take another step," she stated tightening her grip on the gun.

"You brought this on yourself, if you'd done your job and followed the evidence to Sheppard we wouldn't be stood here now. Instead you listened to your suspect and his partner and don't worry she's next on my list of people who need a personal visit from me," he explained as he continued to advance.

"I swear if you take one more step I'll shoot you," Elizabeth told him and he stopped only a few steps from her with a malicious smile on his face. "You killed those people didn't you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Because it would be waste of energy since you won't be around to do anything about it," Kolya told her before very suddenly lunging at her. Elizabeth fired her weapon but it was too late he had already grabbed hold of her hand and pushed the barrel of it up and away from him. He then forced it out of her hand and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. She used her free hand to swing for him connecting with his face and knocking him back. He recovered quickly however and hit her so hard she lost consciousness.

- - -

John watched from his hiding place as Kolya approached Elizabeth on the bridge. He immediately started running toward them knowing the FBI Agent was in trouble. They spoke for several moments before the sound a gun shot echoed through the air. She hit him but he recovered and hit her back. He saw her body go limp and Kolya caught her in his arms lifting her from the ground and tossing her over the railing.

He saw her body begin to fall as Kolya walked away and he reacted before he even heard the splash, diving in after her. The water was freezing cold but he ignored the pain it caused him and swam to where Agent Weir's body was floating lifelessly in the water, being swept away by the current.

He reached her within minutes and wrapped an arm around her waist, he had to fight against the current and the as he swam back to the shore and pulled her with him. He laid her down on the ground and quickly realised she wasn't breathing. He lowered his mouth to hers breathing air into her lungs but she didn't respond. He tried again and this time she started breathing on her own. He allowed his own breath to catch up with him before he picked her up and carried her away from the river.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Steph7085** – Calm down lol, here's the update as demanded. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – No, I'm not trying to give you heart attack, I'd miss your reviews lol. Good to know you liked the confrontation between Elizabeth and Kolya and I couldn't not have John save her. Glad you liked the Ronon and Teyla scene and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Mari **– Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Good to know you like my AU's and don't worry Elizabeth's fate in Broken Heaven will soon be revealed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CityGirl84** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my stories and the relationships I've built up. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Jasminesmommy** – I hope this update was fast enough lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Reen212000** – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.

- - -

Chapter 14

Pain was the first thing Elizabeth registered as she slowly regained consciousness, a dull pain in her head that grew worse the more conscious she became. Then she became aware of the dampness and that lulled her toward reality faster. She opened her eyes and forced her vision to focus on the unfamiliar ceiling above her.

Sitting up she saw John Sheppard sitting on the floor at the end of the make shift bed she was laid on. She pushed the blanket off herself and stood up quickly taking a step back and looking at him warily.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he told her.

For some reason she believed him but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down. She glanced quickly at her surroundings realising she was probably in some abandoned warehouse. "How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her quietly as he stood up but made no move toward her.

"I was on the bridge and," she paused for a moment as she tried to remember what had happened. "Kolya was there, we got into a fight, he hit me and I must have lost consciousness after that."

"You did," John told her, "I was following you to see if I could figure out if you were genuinely willing to listen to me. He knocked you out and threw you in the river before I could get to you."

That explains the dampness, Elizabeth thought to herself. "So how did I get here from being in the river?"

"I dived in after you, swam to the shore and carried you here," ho told her as though it was no big deal.

"Well then I guess I should say thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome," he replied as he picked something up off the floor and threw it at her. Elizabeth caught the bag in her hands and looked at him curiously before opening it.

"I picked you up a change of clothes so you wouldn't have to wear the wet ones but I didn't think you'd appreciate me changing you into them," he explained as he pulled the clothes out of the bag.

"You thought right."

"And just so you know that was the last of my money so feel privileged cos I'm going without food now."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, green eyes meeting green eyes and an understanding passing between them. John turned around silently to let her change and turned around again only when she was done.

"Better?" he asked her with a small smile as he went to dig something out of one of the many plastic bags that surrounded the makeshift bed.

"Much," she replied quietly. "I believe you."

John's head snapped up to look at her and she held his gaze as she continued. "I believe that you're innocent and that Kolya is trying to set you up."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Kolya's apartment," she stated.

"What did you see?"

"A room, it was full of pictures of you over the years, photos taken everywhere. Diners, shops, the station, and your apartment and newspaper articles of every case you've worked on." She paused for a moment deciding whether to tell him what was on the last wall but he seemed to read her mind.

"What else?"

"One of the walls was covered in pictures of Detective Emmagan, once again pictures of her taken everywhere including in her home. The words must die were written several times," she told him and watched as his face became ashen.

"Is she okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"She was a little shook up not that she showed it much but it think she'll be fine" she explained and a small smiled played across her face. "I think she's in safe hands."

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously.

"It seems our partners get along _very_ well," she said suppressing a laugh. "Not that they realise that, yet."

John smiled for the first time since she'd met him. "Well it's about time someone broke down her walls."

"I'm going to help you," she told him seriously and he nodded his head. "Starting by buying you food." She finished with a small smile which he returned "And whilst we eat you can tell me what you know."

"I'd be more than happy to."

- - -

"I'm sure she's okay," Teyla stated as Ronon paced back and forth in his and Agent Weir's office. They had arrived at the station that morning to discover the FBI Agent wasn't there even though her car was. Ronon had tried to call her but the number was dead which only worried him more.

"She always has her cell phone on and she wouldn't leave her car here over night," Ronon told her and Teyla didn't know what to say to calm him down. He was very visibly worried and agitated and his pacing was starting to make her dizzy and was becoming annoying.

"We'll find her."

"What if Kolya found out we're onto him and went after her?" Ronon asked as he continued to pace and Teyla reached out and grabbed his arm tightly as he once again passed by her bringing an end to his movements. His eyes locked with hers for several moments before she spoke.

"We'll find her," she repeated firmly and he nodded his head and sat down. There was a knock at the door and Teyla got up and answered it. One of the cops handed her a small package addressed to Ronon and she thanked him before closing the door and handing the small brown package to Ronon.

He opened it and allowed the disk inside to fall into his hands. "CCTV from the car park," he told her.

They both watched the footage which showed her leaving the station a little after 6pm. She put some things in her car before locking it and walking out of the car park.

"She sometimes likes to take walks to clear head or think," Ronon explained at Teyla's curious look.

"So we know she left the police station just after six."

"It doesn't help us find her," Ronon stated and Teyla sighed, he was right it didn't help them find her and the only explanation for her disappearance was that something had happened to her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story and yes, John is Elizabeth's hero. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – Glad you like Ronon's reaction to Elizabeth being missing and Teyla wanting to reassure him. The John/Elizabeth scene was my favourite part of the last chapter to write and it's good to know you enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Germangirl678** – Thanks for the review, it's good to know you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**My-Muse-Is-A-Snickers-Bar** – Hello, lol. Glad you like the story, I love AU too and I hope you like this story, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 15

It didn't take long for John to explain everything he knew to Elizabeth which wasn't a whole lot more that she already knew. She was impressed by how well he had managed to live since he had gone on the run. So far he hadn't asked anyone for help and had remained completely undetected even when he was following her.

They had quickly gone down to the nearest store, John wearing his glasses and baseball cap to hide his face. He had kept his head down whilst Elizabeth had bought them both some food and they had made their way back to the warehouse where they had spent the last few hours talking.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Elizabeth asked and John glanced at his watch whilst finishing his burger.

"12.30," he told her.

"I have to call my partner," she stated and John looked at her warily. "Ronon will know I'm missing by now, I need to tell him I'm fine. I won't say where we are," she explained and John handed her a cell phone that had some small advice attached to it.

"Less than ten minutes," he informed her and she looked at the phone.

"So that's why I could never trace your calls."

"Yep, took me half a day to get hold of."

Elizabeth nodded her head as she dialled Ronon's number and listened to the ringing tone for several moments before he picked up.

"Dex."

"Ronon, it's me," Elizabeth stated.

"Thank God. Where the hell are you?" he asked and she could here the relief in his voice. "I thought Kolya had gone after you or something."

"He did," Elizabeth informed him. "I got into a fight with him, he knocked me out and threw me in the river," she summarised and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Detective Sheppard saved me…I'm with him now."

"He's there?" Ronon asked sounding worried.

"Relax Ronon, he saved my life remember."

"Yeah, well… thank him for me."

"Ronon says thank you," Elizabeth told John who looked at her with a hint of amusement as she went back to her conversation with Ronon. "Anyway, I'm going to stay here with Sheppard for now and see what I can do from here. Is detective Emmagan with you?"

"No, she's in her office going through some reports for the kidnapping case she and Sheppard were working on."

"Well find her and don't let her out of your sight, Kolya told me he's not finished with her yet. Work on this with her and see what you can find out on your end."

"Will do, be careful."

"You too, I'll call you when I can," Elizabeth told him before she hung up and handed the phone back to John.

- - -

Ronon slumped down in the chair opposite Teyla, the one that actually belonged to John but was recently occupied only by Ronon. He looked tired but clearly less worried than he had been since they had arrived that morning to discover his partner missing.

"Elizabeth is fine," he stated.

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"She called me; apparently Kolya did in fact attack her, knocked her out and threw her in the river."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

Ronon smiled for the first time that day. "She's fine, Sheppard saved her."

Now it was Teyla's turn to smile. "They're both okay?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth's going to work with him to try and find Kolya whilst we continue to work from here," Ronon told her and her smile widened as she leant back in her chair. It felt as though a huge amount of the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders over the past week had been lifted. She knew for sure that John was alive and well and still the same old John if he was rescuing people. Not only that but they now had both the FBI Agents on their side. She was no longer completely alone in this.

- - -

_Kolya watched the man enter his garage and start to work on his motorcycle. He was a bald, middle-aged man and perfect for what Kolya had planned. With Agent Weir out of the way he could ensure the investigation got back on track. He also had to get rid of Detective Emmagan but he would deal with her soon enough. Right now he had other things to take care of._

_It was time to send Sheppard a message, to set the final parts of his plan in motion that would complete his revenge._

TBC

**Authors Note: Sorry I know this was a short chapter but it's really just setting things up for the next few. I promise to update really fast.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Melodie05** – I'm glad you love the story and I never used to like AU either but I'm hooked now. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – I think John is cute no matter what he's wearing lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the Sparky scene and Kolya's POV at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Reen212000** – Good to know you like the interactions between everyone and I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**Izzles** – You'll find out in this chapter what Kolya did and hope you enjoy it, thanks for the review.

**Steph7085** – Glad you like the Sparky in the last two chapters lol. Thanks for the review.

**My-Muse-Is-A-Snickers-Bar** – Thanks for the review, sorry about the cliff hanger ending I hope this chapter makes up for it.

- - -

Chapter 16

Ronon was called to the scene of another murder that had been connected to the killer he was after by the same blue star that had been on the five other victims. He arrived on the scene to find the body of a man in his garage. The victim appeared to have put up a fight but had obviously been no match for the killer. Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka were already hard at work analysing the scene.

"What have you got?" he asked as he approached the two forensic scientists.

"A note," Rodney stated and handed Ronon an evidence bag that had the note in it. Ronon read it through the clear plastic '_The Rave'_.

"Any idea what it means?" Zelenka asked.

"No," Ronon informed them. "Anything else?"

"We have a couple of strands of hair that may have come from the attacker but they're darker than Kolya's hair so…" Rodney trailed off.

"So they probably point the finger at Sheppard," Ronon finished for him.

"Probably."

Ronon nodded his head and walked away to talk to the victim's wife. He knew she wouldn't have any information useful to the case. The killer seemed to pick his victims at random, he didn't know them, he had nothing against them, and they were just a means to an end. However procedure was procedure and it never hurt to try.

He had left Teyla at the station filing reports, he figured she was probably safe there and despite the fact that she was unofficially involved in the entire case and he would tell her everything he found, officially she wasn't supposed to have anything to do with the case. He wondered how Elizabeth was doing and when she was going to call him. He had been more than a little relieved when she had called him yesterday to declare she was alive and well.

- - -

Elizabeth was sitting next on the floor of the warehouse facing John as they discussed the case. She told him everything she knew about the five murders and they tried desperately to pick holes in the case that had been built against him. John had been able to inform her of his whereabouts during the first murder in New York. He had been running errands for his Aunt all day on that day and at the time of the murder had been driving to her friends' house. He remembered this because despite the fact that he didn't mind helping his aunt when she was ill he hadn't wanted to drive for over an hour through heavy traffic to feed her friends fish. The friend had gone on holiday and his aunt had agreed to feed his fish before she'd got ill.

Unfortunately that meant that he had no alibi since he'd been driving alone and so that didn't help his case. He couldn't remember where he'd been during the second murder in Miami or the third in L.A. During the fourth he'd been asleep in his apartment after a very stressful day of chasing down a murderer only to be nearly shot twice before they got him. They both knew exactly where he'd been during the fifth murder and that really didn't help his case so they were left with nothing.

"This isn't looking good Detective," she stated.

"Would you quit calling me that it's getting annoying, John will be fine and you're right this isn't looking good."

"Okay…John, there has to be some way we can prove you're innocence," Elizabeth told him.

John sighed. "Maybe I should just give up and go to jail," he said sounding defeated and Elizabeth couldn't blame him. He had spent the last week living in a dusty, old, abandoned warehouse. He had no money left and the evidence was stacked up against him.

"You can't give up," she stated.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do the man killing these people goes free and unpunished and there are too many people who believe in you." John looked at her incredulously but remained silent so she continued.

"You don't realise just how many people are on your side do you? Captain Sumner has been looking into the case to try and clear your name. Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka have gone through every piece of evidence they have against you to try and find a way to discredit it. Everyone I've spoken to about you has had almost nothing but good things to say about you and they've all declared with absolute certainty that you're innocent.

Your partner has run herself into the ground trying to clear your name and gave Detective Lars the shock of his life when he tried to use this to his advantage. She convinced my partner of your innocence which believe was no small achievement and he helped to convince me. She has people trying to kill her and she's still determined to prove you're innocent. All these people are fighting for you and if you give up now you're letting all of them down." Elizabeth finished her little speech and John was staring at her with an intensity that made her heart beat quicken slightly.

"I didn't realise so many people cared," he admitted not taking his eyes off her.

"Well now you do."

John smiled slightly. "What did Teyla do to Lars?"

- - -

Ronon was driving back to the station when his cell phone rang. "Dex."

"Hey Ronon, it's me," Elizabeth's voice answered him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her automatically, he was sure Sheppard was innocent but he didn't know the guy and he didn't like that Elizabeth was alone with him.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth's voice sounded amused so he assumed there couldn't be a whole lot wrong. "Have you had any luck on your end?"

"There was another murder," he informed her solemnly and he heard her curse under her breath before he continued. "Male, thirty nine years old, killed in his garage."

"Was there any evidence?" she asked.

"The usual plus some strands of hair we're pretty sure DNA will confirm are Sheppard's and there was a note," he explained.

"A note?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah, it said 'The Rave'; I'm guessing it's a message to Sheppard."

"Well I'm not with him at the moment; I'm buying dinner so I'll ask him about it as soon as I get back."

"Let me know if he comes up with something," Ronon instructed her.

"Will do, I have to go," she told him. "Take care."

"You too."

- - -

Teyla stood outside the station waiting for Ronon, he had told her to wait for him before she left and that he would fill her in on the latest murder. She had finished work almost an hour ago when she decided to call him. She only got a busy signal before she was diverted to his voicemail service.

"Hey Ronon, it's Teyla, I've been waiting for an hour and you're not here yet so I'm gonna go back to your place and I'll meet you there," she told his voicemail and then hung up before heading to her car. It took her twenty minutes to drive to Ronon's apartment and she got out of the car. She walked toward the door to the apartment building when a man stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Detective Emmagan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Teyla recognised him immediately as Kolya and she froze instantly realising he had a gun concealed beneath the jacket he was wearing and that the gun was aimed at her.

"The pleasure's all yours I assure you," she stated flatly, refusing to let him see that she was afraid.

"I have to say you've been a difficult woman to kill," Kolya told her.

"If it's so much effort, quit trying," Teyla said wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. Ronon was probably nowhere near her and if she tried anything Kolya was going to shoot her. This wasn't looking good.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Jasminesmommy** – John being with Elizabeth at the time of the murder does prove he's innocent unfortunately for Kolya he doesn't know Elizabeth is alive. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – I decided it was about time Teyla met Kolya face to face after all these attempts on her life. I really loved writing Elizabeth's pep talk, I figured with everything that's happened John would be feeling a little down and who better to cheer him up than Elizabeth.

**Germangirl678** – Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter makes up for the cliff hanger at the end of the last one.

**Reen212000 **– Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Belanna30 **– Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too, thanks for the review.

**Steph7085** – That message came through loud and clear lol, thanks for the review.

**My-Muse-Is-A-Snickers-Bar **– Thank you for the review, sorry about the evil cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

**CityGirl84 **– Thank you for the review, sorry about the last chapter I hope this one is better.

- - -

Chapter 17

Only moments after Ronon had finished his call with Elizabeth his phone alerted him to the presence of a message. He picked it up and keeping his eyes on the road listened to the message.

"_Hey Ronon, it's Teyla, I've been waiting for an hour and you're not here yet so I'm gonna go back to your place and I'll meet you there," _Teyla's voice told him. He put his phone down and immediately turned the car around toward his apartment, for some reason he felt that he needed to hurry.

He drove back to his apartment at fast as the law and other cars would allow him to. He slowed down when he reached his street and stopped the car in an available parking space. He got out and began to walk toward his apartment to where he could make out two figures stood talking. By the time he was close enough to recognise them as Teyla and Kolya it was too late to do anything.

Kolya was momentarily distracted by Ronon's approach and Teyla took the opportunity to lunge toward him. Her hands went to grab something underneath his coat and as Ronon pulled out his weapon and broke into a run toward the struggling pair a gunshot rang out. Kolya hit Teyla causing her to stumble back as he ran down the street narrowly being missed by the bullets being fired at him by Ronon.

As Kolya disappeared around the corner Ronon dropped to Teyla's side where she sat on the floor. She was clutching her arm and he could see the blood that was soaking into her shirt.

"It's just a graze," she informed him and Ronon knew that although the injury wasn't life threatening it was worse than she was letting on. He could see the pain that she was trying to hide in her eyes. He called for an ambulance and then did what he could with Teyla's injury ignoring the people that had come out of their homes to investigate. He could sense Teyla watching him as he worked and he tried to ignore the feeling it brought up in him.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and the police only moments behind them. The scene was cordoned off and Teyla was whisked away by the paramedics. Ronon gave his statement to the police before heading over to the ambulance where Teyla was being treated. Apparently Teyla had been right; the injury was little more than a graze though it had been bleeding enough to have both Ronon and the paramedics concerned.

She was told a visit to the hospital wasn't necessary as long as she rested her arm for a couple of days. Ronon knew there was little chance she'd rest it completely, he doubted she was the type to sit around and do nothing under normal circumstances there was no way she was going to take it easy whilst her partner was still out there.

- - -

Elizabeth arrived back at the warehouse to find John sitting with his back against the wall his eyes closed and expression thoughtful, when he didn't react to her presence she though for a moment that he didn't know she was there.

"So what did you get?" he asked without looking at her.

"Hamburgers," she told him as she moved to sit in front of him and handed him his phone as well as his dinner. They ate in silence for several minutes before Elizabeth finally spoke.

"There was another murder," she informed him. "A man, thirty nine years old, killed in his home. There was a note on the body; it said 'The Rave' does that mean anything to you?"

John stopped eating and looked thoughtful for a moment. "It sounds familiar… I just can't place it."

"Well it's probably directed at you so it's something Kolya thinks you'll remember, something from school?"

John's expression once more became thoughtful as he continued to eat, trying to figure out what the note meant. Elizabeth tried to figure it out too but she knew she probably never would. If Kolya wanted to get a message to John it was something that John would understand but the cops and FBI who saw it wouldn't.

"It was place we used to go," John stated. "All the kids at our school used to go there for parties and stuff. It was an old farmhouse on the outskirts of the city near the forest. We called it 'The Rave' as sort of a codename so any adults who overheard us talking wouldn't know where it was."

"Do you think maybe Kolya wants you to go there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe."

"It could be a trap," she stated as her mind wondered through all the possible reasons Kolya would leave John a note.

"More than likely," he agreed. "But I don't think I have any other choice, I can't hide in this warehouse forever."

"Well it's already getting late so we'll sleep tonight and we'll go there in the morning. I'll call Ronon and have him and Teyla meet us there," she explained and John looked at her warily. "You can't go alone so I'm going with you and we can't do this on our own, Ronon believed you were innocent before I did you can trust him and if you're worrying about involving your partner, she's already involved. Kolya's already out to kill her and she's been working damn hard to help you, she deserves to be there when we confront Kolya."

John nodded his head reluctantly and took another bite of his burger as Elizabeth watched him. She shook her head to make herself focus on her own food. That was the last thing she needed right now, to be attracted to him.

- - -

Ronon watched Teyla as she ordered Chinese for them both and went back to the reports she had been doing for the past hour. She seemed completely unaffected by the bullet wound on her arm, he knew it hadn't been serious but he also knew that it would at least be causing her some pain. If he hadn't been there to see it himself he would think she hadn't been shot, the only thing giving it away was the slightly pained look in her eyes.

She looked at him obviously having sensed his gaze on her…again. "I'm not going to keel over and die you know."

He smiled slightly. "Doesn't hurt to be sure."

Teyla rolled her eyes at him before going back to the report that was currently sitting in front of her. He continued to watch her more subtly until there was a knock at the door. He motioned for Teyla to stay where she was, he knew it was probably just the delivery guy but there was no sense taking chances. He opened the door slowly to reveal it was exactly who he was expecting, he paid him and accepted the food before Teyla could protest.

She gave him a half serious glare as he moved to sit at the table with her. She pushed the report out of the way as he handed her the meal she had ordered for herself. They talked about random things as they ate, swapping stories from their pasts and of their partners. When they had finished eating Ronon began to clear up and Teyla stood to help him. He was about to protest but thought better of it.

When they were finished they walked out of the kitchen and Teyla stumbled almost falling over. Ronon grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling and pulled her upright as she laughed at herself. Her laughter died down and only then did they register how close they were standing. His hands were still on her waist and hers were resting on his chest.

Their minds screamed at both of them to pull away but their bodies betrayed them holding them in place. Green eyes and brown eyes gazed into each other, searching each other for the other's feelings and finding the emotions of their owners reflected back.

Ronon didn't know what made him do it but he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. His lips brushed lightly over hers before capturing them in a kiss full of raw passion. Teyla responded within moments wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He was very wary of her injury but couldn't have pulled back now even if he'd wanted to. He lifted her into his arms and carried her toward his bedroom pleased when he heard no protests from her.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Fyd818** – I decided it was about time I got in some Sparky scenes, I think Teyla will be okay now too lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Steph7085** – Ronon and Teyla have been dancing around each other through the whole fic so I figured it was about damn time lol. Thanks for the review.

**CityGirl84** – Glad the last chapter was better and I hope this one is too. I figured it was about time Ronon and Teyla got to the point and don't worry, I'm sure John and Liz will follow. Thanks for the review.

**Reen212000 **– Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**My-Muse-Is-A-Snickers-Bar** – I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that it made up for the evil cliff hanger, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 18

The ringing of his cell phone woke Ronon from his sleep, he turned his body to reach his free hand toward the bedside table behind him. He was careful not to move his other arm where Teyla was currently curled up by his side.

"Dex," he answered sleepily.

"Do not tell me you're still in bed," an amused Elizabeth's voice questioned.

"Then I won't tell you."

"Ronon, it's 9.30 why are you still in bed?"

"Teyla got the day off after she got shot yesterday," Ronon explained.

"Oh God, is she okay?" Elizabeth asked her voice full of concern.

"She's fine, it was more of a graze but they told her to take it easy, besides she seems completely unaffected by it," Ronon told her thinking back to last nights activities. Elizabeth must have heard something in his voice because when she spoke again she sounded very amused.

"Ronon, what have you done?"

"Nothing I'm planning on telling you about," he replied and Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Anyway back to the reason I called, John figured out what the note meant, 'The Rave' is a place the kids at his school used to go to for parties and stuff. We're going there this afternoon; it's an old farmhouse on the outskirts of town."

Elizabeth told him the address and what he would need to bring with him before Ronon hung up and turned to the woman next to him. "Was that Agent Weir?" Teyla asked sleepily.

"Yeah, your partner figured out what the note meant, we're meeting them this afternoon."

"That's great," Teyla said now fully awake and Ronon stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Good enough," she told him with a smile as he leant over to kiss her. "I enjoyed last night."

Teyla blushed slightly. "So did I."

- - -

"Is Teyla alright?" John asked having heard Elizabeth's side of the phone conversation.

"She got shot but she's fine, Ronon says it was more of a graze. They're both going to meet us this afternoon at the farmhouse."

"Good."

"Oh and those walls you were talking about Teyla having," Elizabeth started with a smile. "I think they're gone."

John regarded her amused expression for several moments before he finally caught her meaning. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Well I'm going to have some major teasing to do when I get back," John informed her as he clapped his hands together with a mischievous smile on his face. Elizabeth shook her head at him as she suppressed a smile. He wouldn't be the only person teasing their partner when this was finally over.

"Okay, let's get something to eat and then we'll head to the farmhouse," Elizabeth stated and John nodded. Elizabeth and John had returned to the police station in the night and retrieved Elizabeth's car. Thankfully she hadn't lost her keys when she'd been tossed off the bridge though she had been pretty mad to learn her cell phone was gone. In fact the only things she hadn't lost were her keys and her credit card. John had stayed out of sight whilst Elizabeth had got the vehicle from the parking lot and picked him up on the way out.

They walked out of the warehouse and got into the parked car. Elizabeth drove them to the nearest store before she went in to buy them something to eat. John remained in the car keeping his head down to avoid being seen and recognised by anybody and minutes later Elizabeth returned with a bag in her hand.

She tossed it to John and started the engine driving them away from the store. John opened the bag to find several bars of chocolate and cans of soda. He looked up at her. "That's all they had." She explained.

"Well, I suppose fugitives can't be picky."

Elizabeth glared at him half seriously and held her hand out for one of the unhealthy snacks. John happily handed her one before digging one out for himself.

- - -

"Agent Weir's car is missing," Detective Lorne said as he approached Ronon and Teyla.

"She picked it up last night," Ronon informed the young detective.

"I thought _she_ was missing," Lorne questioned.

"She was, now she's not."

"Then where was she?"

"Marcus," Teyla interrupted. "We need you to drop this, Agent Weir is fine."

"This about John?" Lorne asked her.

"Yes," she admitted. Detective Lorne nodded in understanding and walked away before Teyla turned to Ronon. "I'm sure he's not the only one with questions, we should get what we need and leave quickly."

"No arguments here."

- - -

John and Elizabeth arrived at the farmhouse half an hour earlier than they had expected to. They got out of the car and headed toward the building as John's memories of the place began to come back to him. Elizabeth caught him smiling to himself but decided not to call him on it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what memories of his teenage years he was reliving.

He pulled open the large wooden door which creaked loudly with the movement. Inside was dull and dusty with cobwebs hanging everywhere, clearly the building hadn't been used in many years.

"It's just as I remember it, except dustier," John stated as they walked through the large room. The words 'The Rave' were spray painted on to the wall along with various other bits of artwork.

"Did you come here often?" Elizabeth asked him curiously.

"Yep, almost every weekend."

"And you were never found out?"

"Never, we were always very careful to make sure none of our parents or teachers found out where this was. A lot of them knew about it but they never found out its location though that wasn't for lack of trying."

"I'll bet you were a trouble maker in school," she said and a smile spread across his face.

"I wasn't that bad, I wasn't that good but I wasn't that bad either, I was more into practical jokes than anything, stink bombs, graffiti in the principles office stuff like that."

"_In_ the principles of office, how'd you manage that without getting caught?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Window."

"Do I even want to know exactly what this graffiti was?"

"They were just portraits of him, if he happened to have a big head and was flirting badly with the science teacher all the time then it's not my fault," he explained and they both laughed. "What about you Elizabeth Weir, what were you like in school?"

"A good girl," she stated with a smile.

"I can just picture it, student body president, homecoming queen," he said smiling at the thought. "I'll bet you were such a sweetheart."

"Quit trying to imagine what I looked like as a teenager," she told him and he grinned at her as they heard the door open behind them. They both turned to see Kolya stood behind them.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I'm feeling generous today so I decided to give you all another update lol. I'm actually a terrible person so enjoy it whilst it lasts, this story is written all the way to the end now so the next chapter will be up tomorrow as always.**

**Jasminesmommy – **Kolya did kind of ruin the moment didn't he, thanks for the review.

**Sophie Fatale** – Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

**Reen212000** – Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too, thanks for the review.

**Fyd818** – Good to know Ronon was in character and that you liked the scene with John and Liz though Kolya did kinda ruin it didn't he. Thanks for the review.

**Belanna30** – Thanks for the review, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this.

**Steph7085** – Glad you liked the sparky scene and thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 19

"Well, well, John Sheppard, it's been a long time," Kolya stated and then looked at Elizabeth. "And Agent Weir, I see you survived your tumble off the bridge I hope you're not going to be as annoying to get rid of as Detective Emmagan."

"You go near either of them again and I swear I'll kill you," John informed him angrily.

"Don't count on it, because now I'm going to kill you and you can die with the knowledge that Agent Weir and your partner are next."

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"You took everything from me when you turned me in."

"I gave you the chance to stop, you didn't and a girl died because of it."

"Don't sound so high and mighty, I was making good money, if people were stupid enough to buy what I was selling then that was their fault," Kolya explained.

"And if you were stupid enough to sell what you were selling then that was your fault," John replied.

"I lost everything, I went to jail, I never finished high school, my girlfriend dumped me and when I finally got out I couldn't get a decent job because of my criminal background. You destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy yours, I've taken your career away from you, and make no mistake I will take away the one person who truly matters to you away as well, your partner. Though I see we have developed something of a friendship with Agent Weir here, no worries she needs to go as well."

"This is between you and me, leave them out of it," John said and Kolya merely laughed at him.

"Revenge John, mine won't be complete until everything and everyone that matters to you is destroyed."

Kolya's hand was in his coat pocket and John had no doubt the man was armed and had every intention of shooting him and Elizabeth. The door behind them was open and if John remembered correctly it led into the corridor with an exit at the end.

"You murdered innocent people Kolya, people who had nothing to do with this," John stated.

"They were simply a means to an end and now we have finally reached the end. Though it wouldn't be as entertaining to just kill you, I want to see you suffer first." Kolya said as he turned toward Elizabeth pulling the gun from his jacket. John grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her toward the door behind them. The sound of a bullet whizzing past his head made him run faster and he and Elizabeth ran out into the corridor and toward the exit.

They all but jumped out of the door and down the step before running toward the forest. John still had a hold of Elizabeth's hand as he pulled her along amongst the trees. Bullet's were still coming in their direction but Kolya had fallen behind so they were missing them easily now. Once they were deeper into the trees the shots stopped completely.

- - -

The car pulled up outside the farmhouse and Teyla got out before Ronon had even turned the engine off. She waited patiently for him to join her and the two of them were about to walk into the building when they heard a gunshot coming from the forest.

Teyla drew her weapon as she took off toward the trees followed closely by Ronon. The forest became dense very quickly and Teyla was forced to a halt as a bullet flew past her narrowly missing her head.

She moved behind a tree watching Ronon drop down behind a fallen tree. Several bullets headed in their direction and as soon as there was a good enough break in the onslaught he fired several shots in the direction the bullets were coming from.

- - -

John heard the gunshots coming from behind him and knew they weren't being fired at them. He stopped and looked back bringing Elizabeth to a stop next to him.

"I think our partner's are here," he stated.

"We have to go back," she told him.

"No, you take these," he said pulling out the tape recorder that had recorded their earlier conversation with Kolya and the cell phone. "Get help, I'll go back for them."

"I can't just leave you," she protested.

"Yes you can, besides as soon as I save their sorry asses they can help me," John reasoned and smiled.

"Fine, just don't get dead," she instructed him and reluctantly left him. He watched her making sure she was actually going before he turned and ran back in the direction of the gunfire. It only took him a few minutes to locate the source of the sound, he could vaguely make out the forms of Teyla and Agent Dex completely pinned down by Kolya's gunfire.

They needed a distraction and John was more than capable of providing one. "Kolya," he shouted. The gunfire stopped and Kolya turned to look at him. "What's wrong you couldn't keep up with us so you decided to pick on our partner's instead."

Kolya turned toward him and John realised he was now in trouble as Kolya prepared to fire at him. No one had seen Teyla sneak out form her position behind the tree she was using as cover, not until she was behind Kolya. She hadn't been able to get a clear shot at him so she had gone around and was now standing behind him. She grabbed his arm as he fired the weapon pushing it up and sending the bullet flying harmlessly into the air.

He turned to hit her but she ducked and forced the gun out of his hand. He swung for her again and again but she dodged both and hit him herself. He lunged at her and she almost dodged him but he grabbed her injured arm and squeezed the bullet wound. She tried to struggle free from his grasp ignoring the pain shooting through her arm. He was too strong though and was able to keep her in palace as he hit her with such force she stumbled backward and fell to the ground hitting her head on a tree root.

John and Ronon both made their way over to where Teyla was fighting with Kolya. John was unarmed and Ronon couldn't get a clear shot, they saw Kolya hit her and she fell to the ground before he ran off in to the trees.

They both dropped to her side to find her unconscious, John moved her head away from its awkward position on the tree root. When his hand came away from the back of her head there was blood on it and Ronon quickly moved to assess the damage.

"It's bad," Ronon stated.

John took his jacket off and handed it to Ronon "Stay with her, I'll get Kolya."

Ronon nodded somewhat reluctantly and handed John a gun and ammo. "The spares Elizabeth asked me to bring," he explained and John thanked him before going after Kolya.

Ronon folded John's jacket and lifted Teyla's head slightly placing the jacket beneath it. He brushed her hair out of her face hoping the injury wasn't as bad as it looked.

- - -

Elizabeth was almost back at the farmhouse, she checked the cell phone to find she still had no signal. The tape recorder was tucked safely into her jacket, between what they had recorded and the testimonies from herself, Ronon and Detective Emmagan she knew they'd have no problem clearing John's name.

She continued to make her way through the trees hoping John and the others were alright, the gunshots had long ceased. This had been one long and complicated case and she would be quite happy to see it end, she might even take a few days off when this was all over. She smiled to herself she hadn't willingly taken time off in years.

She was startled by the sound of a gun firing behind her and was all too aware of the bullet that very narrowly missed her head. It was so close in fact that she could feel the disturbance it created in the air. She turned around already knowing who she would find behind her.

Sure enough Kolya was standing there gun aimed at her head in his left hand though instead of his right. There was a slight look of pain in his eyes and his right arm was hanging by his side. She guessed someone had done some damage to him though she couldn't guess who it might have been. All three of the people involved were more than capable and willing to inflict some damage to him.

"At least I'll get one of you," Kolya stated.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasminesmommy **– Thanks for the review, you'll find out if John comes to the rescue in this chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Steph7085 **– (Takes a bow) I love my cliff hangers don't I? lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Mari **– I know that was a mean cliff hanger bit I can't help myself, hope this chapter makes up for it and thanks for the review.

**Fyd818** – Glad you liked John's line in the last chapter and Teyla really isn't having the best week is she? Poor girl, I almost feel mean lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Melodie05** – Thanks for the review, glad you liked the last few chapters and when John was telling Liz about his past. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**My-Muse-Is-A-Snickers-Bar **– Thanks for the review and yes I do love my cliff hangers a little too much. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sophie Fatale** – Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**GermanGirl678** – Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 20

Elizabeth took a step back and jumped at the sound of a gun shot but it was Kolya who cried out in pain as a bullet struck his arm making him drop the gun. They both turned to see John coming toward them through the trees. Kolya immediately ran off toward the farmhouse as John approached her.

"You okay?"

"Fantastic," she stated and he looked at her for a moment. "The others okay?"

"Teyla's unconscious from a head injury but other than that, fine. I'm going after Kolya."

"I'm coming with you."

No, I have to do this alone, get help." John instructed her and Elizabeth watched him disappear into the trees before following after him. She needed to get back to the farmhouse anyway where there would hopefully be a phone signal, if that happened to be where John was going then so much the better.

- - -

John entered the farmhouse to see Kolya going through the door back into the main room. He aimed the gun Ronon had given him forward and walked toward the door. He opened it to find Kolya trying to escape out of the exit at the other side of the room holding his bleeding arm.

"Stop," John shouted and Kolya froze in place. "You're a coward you know that."

"I am merely realistic; with both my arms injured and no weapon I can't beat you."

"So what you'll come back later?" John asked sarcastically.

"That's the plan," Kolya said as he turned to leave.

John fired a shot near his feet making the man stop for only a moment before he once again tried to get away. John fired again this time impacting his leg and making Kolya drop to the floor. John walked closer to him aiming the weapon at his head, all of his anger from the last week was bubbling to the surface. The attempts on Teyla's life and then on Elizabeth's, the set up and everything he had been forced to endure, he could kill Kolya for it.

"John," Elizabeth's voice called from behind him. "Don't."

She moved to stand beside him and John didn't take his eyes away from Kolya as he gripped the gun in his hands more tightly.

"If you do this you'll be no better than him, you're better than that I know you are. You couldn't have so many people who believe in you if you weren't. I wouldn't believe in you if you weren't," Elizabeth stated.

"She's right," he heard Teyla's voice say from behind him and he looked round to see Ronon supporting some of her weight as they stood near the door. John looked back at Elizabeth, her green eyes conveying the belief she had in him after just a few days. He lowered his gun without taking his eyes off her and Ronon handed him the handcuffs he'd been carrying.

"You should be the one to make the arrest," the tall man said and Ronon accepted the handcuffs and stepped over to Kolya. He pulled him of the ground ignoring the small cry of pain the man emitted. He read him his rights as he cuffed him and Elizabeth finally got a signal on the cell phone and called for back up.

- - -

John was welcomed back to the LAPD with cheers as he, Teyla, Elizabeth and Ronon entered the building. Even Captain Sumner had come out of his office and was stood clapping with the other detectives.

"Well done, Sheppard," he said simply and John smiled. Kolya had been dragged off to the hospital to receive treatment for the injuries he had received so they could lock him up in a cell. Plans for his trial were already underway; John was meeting with the lawyer for the prosecution in the morning.

"It's good to have you back John," Detective Lorne told him and slapped him on the back. "The entertainment value of this job has lowered considerably without you two getting in trouble."

Teyla sat down at her desk and put her hand to her head. "You really should have gone to the hospital," John told her as he sat in the chair next to her desk. Elizabeth and Ronon sat opposite them at his desk.

"I hate hospitals and the paramedic said it wasn't that bad," she defended.

"Well considering the glare you pinned him with when he attempted to suggest taking you to the hospital I'm surprised he didn't declare you completely healthy and run away," Elizabeth joked.

"I don't think the fact that it was the same paramedic who ended up treating her arm the day before helped, you should have seen the glare she pinned him with then," Ronon added with a smile receiving a half serious glare from Teyla.

"Why are you all picking on me?" Teyla questioned as she got up to walk away from the table and John followed her.

"Seriously, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine and before you start going all guilty on me, this was not your fault, none of it was," she stated.

"But he only went after you because of me," he explained as they stopped near the water cooler.

"No he went after me because he's a psychopath, it wasn't your fault." Teyla told him adamantly and John nodded his head in acceptance of her words. Teyla recognised the mischievous smile that spread across his face immediately.

"So," he stated throwing an arm over her shoulder as they walked back to the desk where Elizabeth and Ronon were waiting for them. "I hear you and Agent Dex have become _very_ close in my absence."

Teyla glared at him and pushed him away as she walked back to her seat John following behind her laughing. They had only returned to the station to be able to give their statements while the events were still fresh in their mind.

"Detective Sheppard, we'll have you first," a female detective called and John stood up to follow her into a nearby office.

Teyla sighed. "I'm getting really sick of giving my statement to the cops this week."

"Well hopefully this will be the last time you'll have to do it for a while," Elizabeth said quietly.

"With John as my partner, don't count on it. I'll be back in Sumner's office getting yelled at within a week," she stated her voice holding more happiness than exasperation at the amount of times John got her in trouble.

"You've actually missed that haven't you?" Ronon asked slightly surprised.

"Yes," Teyla admitted without hesitation and the three of them laughed quietly as they waited for their turns to give statements.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Steph7085** – Thanks for the review, things get a little better for our characters in this chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Srina** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**GermanGirl678** – Nope that's not it yet, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – Thanks for the review, this fic has a little way to go yet so don't worry too much, good to know you liked Elizabeth's speech and the scene at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Melodie05** – No accomplices I'm afraid, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Reen212000** – Thanks for the review, I've been trying really hard to keep them all in character so I'm happy to hear that it worked, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Izzles** – Glad you liked the scene at the end of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 21

The first thing John did when he arrived in his apartment was shower, he revelled in the feeling of the hot water running down his skin. He then dressed in his sweat pants and got into bed, the soft mattress and warm covers were a welcome luxury. He had missed all these basic things over the last week.

He had so many thoughts running around his mind that he could barely put them into order. He had to meet with the lawyer for the prosecution tomorrow and that promised to be a long and boring experience. Teyla's head injury seemed to be relatively minor and apart from giving her a headache it wasn't causing her any problems. She had finally confessed to having feelings for Ronon though she had been rather vague as to what exactly was going on between them, his guess was she didn't know.

At the forefront of his mind though was Elizabeth Weir, he couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. He was grateful to her for helping him, for believing him but it was beyond that. He was too exhausted to try and figure it out a the moment, he laid down and within seconds he was asleep.

- - -

Teyla had finally been able to go to her own home, now that Kolya was in locked away there was no threat to her life. Unfortunately that meant no excuse to have Ronon hanging around all the time. Apart from a few words when they had woken up that morning neither of them had spoken about what had happened.

She had no idea what was going on between them, they hadn't had much time to talk that day. After they had returned from the farmhouse they had all been busy giving statements and she had been too caught up in having John back. There had almost been a party at the station, Lorne of course being the instigator.

They'd ordered food and someone had put music on at some point, again that had probably been Lorne. Even the captain had come out of his office for a while and joined in.

A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts and she walked over to answer it wearing her baby blue pyjama trousers and top. She opened the door and was stunned to find Ronon standing there. She just stared at him for a moment as she pulled her thoughts back together.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he stated simply and she stepped back to allow him into her apartment. She quickly closed and locked the door gesturing for him to sit down on the couch. He did so and she sat next to him silently waiting for him to say whatever he had come to say.

She was stunned once again when instead of talking he leant forward, placing an hand behind her head drawing her to him. His lips crashed against her own in a passionate kiss.

"I thought you said we needed to talk," she said as they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I never was very good with words," Ronon told her and she smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him close again.

- - -

Elizabeth was only mildly surprised to see John sitting at his desk when she arrived. He and Teyla had been given the morning off until they had to meet with the prosecutions lawyer that afternoon. She walked over to him and leant on the desk next to him.

"You were given the morning off," she stated humorously as he looked up at her.

"I have some paper work on the kidnapping case to get done. Teyla's done the majority of it but I have my own report to do," he explained.

"It could have waited until later."

"Never could sit still for that long," he told her "And neither can Teyla, I guarantee she'll be here any minute."

As if on cue they heard Teyla's voice behind them and turned around to see her walking into the room with Ronon. John narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Elizabeth had to suppress a smile as the two of them approached.

Teyla took one look at the expression on John's face and mischievous glint in his eyes before she pinned him with a glare. "One word John, one word," she warned him and he smiled.

"One word about what?" he asked.

"Sheppard, Emmagan what the hell are you doing here?!" They heard Sumner shout as he too entered the room.

"Working," they both answered at the same time.

"Do you not understand the meaning of the words 'morning off'?"

"No sir," John answered and Sumner walked into his office.

"How's your head today detective?" Elizabeth asked Teyla.

"Much better thank you," Teyla answered.

- - -

The lawyer for the prosecution was a middle aged woman named Marie Coleman who apparently had yet to lose a case. She was very professional and the meeting was a little too formal for most involved but at least she was getting through everything quickly.

"I'll be putting all of you on the stand, now my guess is the defence are going to try and turn the murders back on Detective Sheppard. We have no definitive proof that Kolya committed any of the crimes. We have to hope that the word of four respected members of law enforcement will be enough to convince the jury. I'll also be putting a few of your colleagues on the stand to testify to Detective Sheppard's character in the event they do try to pin the murders on him again."

"So we're going to win?" John asked.

"I believe so."

"Are we done here for today then?" Ronon questioned.

"We are, the trial begins a few days and I will see you all then," Coleman told them as she put her various papers into her briefcase and walked out of the room.

"That sounds promising," Teyla commented after the door had closed.

"She's one of the best," Elizabeth stated.

"Well I have yet another mountain of paper work developing on my desk from this weeks events so I'm going to go and take care of that before it starts to breed," Teyla informed them as she left the room closely followed by Ronon.

"Behave yourselves," John shouted making Elizabeth smiled.

"Shut up John," Teyla called back "You're the ones being left in a room together."

Elizabeth had to laugh at the look of shock on John's face as he was clearly lost for a reply and she was fairly sure she could here both Ronon and Teyla laughing.

"I can't believe she said that," John stated, "I can't believe she _yelled_ that."

"Oh the rumours will be flying around the building before we even leave the room." Elizabeth told him and John smiled.

"We could distract attention from ourselves with some rumours that are actually true."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Ronon will kill you," she stated but the smile hadn't left John's face.

"It might be worth the risk."

"Come on, the longer we sit around in here the more fuel we give the rumours," she explained as putting a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him toward the door.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**GermanGirl678** – Glad you liked the Ronon and Teyla scene in the last chapter and I hope you like this one too, thanks for the review.

**Melodie05** – Thanks for the review, good to know you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too.

**Suzotchka1** – Glad you like the story and thanks for the review.

**Fyd818** – Glad you're happy lol and yes John finally did get to take a shower and sleep in a bed, I was starting to feel bad for leaving him in that dusty warehouse so long. The teasing and the Ronon/Teyla scene was a lot of fun to write in the last chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Izzles** – I doubt the trial will be an easy one but you'll just have to wait and see lol, thanks for the review, glad you liked the Ronon and Teyla scene and I hope you like this chapter too, it's all about the partners in this one.

**Steph7085** – Glad you liked the banter in the last chapter, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 22

John and Teyla arrived on the scene at the same time as the forensics unit. John ducked under the police tape and held it up as Teyla stepped under it. They approached the body, a young woman who had been shot twice in the chest and had her purse stolen.

Rodney McKay was near the body collecting evidence and Zelenka was a few feet away taking photographs.

"What have we got?" John asked the scientist.

"Alice Hall, 21 Years old, cause of death was two gunshots to the chest. We have some boot prints which Zelenka is photographing and possible DNA from beneath her fingernails," Rodney reported.

"So she fought back?" John questioned.

"I'd say she more than fought back, by the defensive wounds and the amount of skin under her nails I'd say her attacker came out of this wishing he hadn't gone in," Rodney told them.

"Alright let me know if you find anything else." John said as he turned to walk away.

"Sheppard," Rodney's voice made him stop and turn back. "It's good to have you back."

John smiled and nodded his head in thanks before continuing on his way. He was glad to finally be back on a case, with only two days left before Kolya's trial he needed something to do to keep his mind off things.

- - -

"I hate this part of the job," Ronon complained as he and Elizabeth sat in their temporary office. They'd been in there for two hours and he was beginning to get frustrated with being stuck in the small room.

"It has to be done," she told him without looking up.

"It doesn't change the fact that I hate paperwork."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at her watch to discover it was lunch time. They were suppose to meet John and Teyla at some diner near the station. She didn't have a clue what diner they were talking about but apparently Ronon had been there with Teyla a few times and would know where it was.

"It's time for lunch anyway," she stated.

"Thank God," Ronon said as he dropped his pen and stood up grabbing his jacket and opening the door. He stood there holding it open as Elizabeth picked up her own jacket and walked out of the room.

They walked down the street until they reached the diner and they walked in. John and Teyla weren't there but there were several detectives around including Detective Lorne who appeared to be flirting with the waitress. She rolled her eyes and turned to serve one of the customers as Ronon led them to a booth near the window.

She sat down opposite Ronon and started looking at the menu. It was a few minutes later when the doors to the diner opened and John and Teyla walked in. The two of them walked over to the counter talking to Lorne and the waitress. They all laughed before John hit Lorne over the back of the head and then moved over to the booth that she and Ronon were sitting in.

Teyla immediately sat next to Ronon and John took the final seat next to her. Teyla started fighting with Ronon over control of the menu whilst John leaned over Elizabeth's shoulder to see the one she was looking at. She moved it so he could see it better but he didn't move very far away. She suppressed a shiver his close proximity caused and tried to focus on the menu.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked as Ronon finally relented and let Teyla have the menu. She however held it so he could see it.

"No, not long," she replied shaking her head at her partner who appeared not to notice.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she approached the table.

"I think I'll just have my usual," John told her with a smile.

"Yeah, me too,"

"If you were going to order your usual why did you need the menu?" Ronon asked.

"Because I didn't know I was going to order my usual," Teyla replied with a shrug and Ronon and Elizabeth ordered their own food.

- - -

Rodney had matched the DNA from underneath the woman's fingernail within just a few hours which had been fast even for him. It had belonged to a teenager named Sean Griffon, he had priors for minor assaults and robberies. He was also known to be part of a violent street gang. John and Teyla had headed to his address and had been once again told to wait for back up.

They sat in the car outside and watched and waited, they had only been there for a few minutes when the teenager had appeared at his window swearing at the two of them.

"Damn it, they know we're here," John said getting out of the car.

"We were told to wait for back up," Teyla told him half heartedly as she followed him toward the door of the apartment building.

"Well then we'll just wait inside," John replied mimicking his words from the kidnapping case.

They were walking up the stairs when several gunshots were fired at them forcing them both back against the wall. They continued up the stairs following the gunshots until the reached the roof. There were two other teenagers with griffon and all three of them were armed.

One of them made the unfortunate mistake of trying to sneak up on Teyla. She had turned around and knocked the gun out of his hands with in seconds. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before kicking the back of his legs and bringing him to his knees. John watched for any sign of the other two boys as she hand cuffed him to a nearby pipe.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the position of at least one of the other boys. Aiming their weapons forward they made their way toward the sound, both were completely alert and aware of their surroundings so they had seen the attempt at a trap coming.

Both boys jumped out from behind a wall and tried to shoot them. John and Teyla dropped to the ground and Teyla had fired a single shot at one of them hitting his hand and causing him to drop the weapon. Griffon had already made a run for it as Teyla arrested the other boy who was now too busy cradling his hand to put up any kind of resistance.

John went after Griffon cornering him at the edge of the roof. Griffon turned back to John with fear obvious on his face.

"I am not going to jail," the kid stated.

"Should have thought about that before you mugged and killed the woman in the park," John told him taking several steps closer to Griffon.

"I'd rather die," Griffon said taking a step back toward the edge but John could hear the fear in his voice. Griffon turned to jump but John was quicker and by now close enough to get to him before he could get very far.

He grabbed the back of the teenager's jacket and pulled him back away from the edge as he tried to jump. They both landed on the concrete roof with a thud and Griffon was so dazed that John had no problem turning the kid onto his back and cuffing him. He pulled him up off the floor and read him his rights as he dragged him over to where Teyla was waiting with the other two boys.

- - -

"I told you to wait for back up," Sumner shouted as John and Teyla stood in his office.

"If we hadn't gone in they would have got away," John explained.

"You once again put lives at risk, not only your own but everyone else in that apartment building. I also now have the parents of one of them on my back because their kid got shot!"

"In all fairness, he was shooting at us and Teyla's a good shot, she barely grazed his hand," John stated.

"Both of you get out of my office before I decide to suspend you!" Sumner yelled and John and Teyla quickly did as they were told. Neither of them seeing the small smirk on Sumner's face as they left.

Elizabeth and Ronon were sat over by Teyla's desk as John and Teyla left the office and moved to sit by John's.

"Why are you smiling you just got in trouble?" Elizabeth asked "You could have lost your jobs."

John turned to Teyla still smiling "Feels like old times doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Teyla replied also smiling.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Izzles** – Glad you liked the Sparky moment and Ronon and Teyla fighting over the menu, the trial starts in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review.

**Reen212000** – Good to know you liked Ronon and Teyla fighting over the menu and I love that scene in Lost Boys too. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Belanna30** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the Sparky moments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph** – I'm glad you liked the scene with Ronon and Teyla fighting over the menu, the trial begins in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review.

**Jasminesmommy **– The trial begins in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review.

**Fyd818 **– I'm glad you liked the scene with John and Teyla getting yelled at by Sumner again. I can't see Ronon as the type to sit around writing reports lol. Good to know you liked the sparky moment and thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 23

The days leading up to the trial passed quickly and before they knew it John, Teyla, Elizabeth and Ronon were standing in the court house in their suits waiting for their turn on the stand. This was the first of many days that John and Teyla would be in court, not only for Kolya's trial but for the kidnapping case and the murder case they had just closed.

"Who's in first?" John asked boredom already setting in even though they'd only been there half an hour. The trial probably hadn't even started yet.

"I am," Ronon stated.

"At least then you get to sit in the room."

"Yeah I'm sure it's far more entertaining in there," Ronon stated sarcastically.

- - -

"Agent Dex," Coleman stated as Ronon sat in the court room. "Can you tell us what led you to believe that John Sheppard was the killer."

"We'd had four murders with no solid leads; the killer was good, never left any clues behind. Then in the fifth murder, Sheppard was found with the body, the murder weapon was a knife from his apartment which had his finger prints on it."

"You then began to doubt his guilt?"

"Objection," came the voice of Kevin Hanson, Kolya's defence "Prosecution is leading the witness."

"I'm sorry your honour I'll rephrase. Agent Dex, did you at any point after Sheppard became a suspect consider any other suspects?"

"Yes, all of Sheppard's colleagues believed he was innocent, he had a clean record and it seemed too convenient that all the evidence was suddenly dropped into our lap in one murder. We started looking into other possibilities and that was when Sheppard himself contacted us with Kolya's name. We went to his home and discovered an entire room filled with pictures and newspaper articles of Detectives Sheppard and Emmagan. The words 'Must Die" were written several times on the pictures of Emmagan and there had been several attempts on her life."

"You then met with Sheppard at an abandoned farmhouse is that correct?"

"It is, Detective Emmagan and I arrived and almost immediately came under fire from Kolya. Sheppard distracted his attention from us long enough for Emmagan to sneak up behind him and knock the gun out of his hand. Kolya then knocked her unconscious and ran away. I stayed with her whilst Sheppard went after Kolya, when she woke up we followed them and found Sheppard and Agent Weir in the farmhouse arresting Kolya."

"Thank you Agent, no further questions" Coleman said as she sat down and Hanson stood up.

"Agent Dex, did you ever find any evidence that Kolya was responsible for the murders," Hanson asked.

"We found no definitive evidence, no."

"And the display in his apartment, is it possible it was placed there by someone else, perhaps even detective Sheppard himself?"

"Possible but unlikely, the defendants finger prints were on most of the photos and articles."

"One final question, are you currently in a relationship with Detective Sheppard's partner?"

"I wasn't when we first began to suspect Kolya…"

"Are you in a relationship with Detective Emmagan?" Hanson asked again interrupting Ronon.

"Yes."

"No further questions."

- - -

"The landowner let us into Kolya's apartment though Kolya himself wasn't there. We checked the apartment and discovered a room full of pictures and newspaper articles of both Detective Sheppard and myself. Some of them were taken from just outside our homes, the words 'Must Die' were written several times on the wall that had only pictures of me." Teyla explained.

"What happened at the farmhouse?" Coleman asked.

"Agent Dex and I arrived and we heard a gunshot in the forest, we headed toward it and came under fire. We both took cover and saw that it was Kolya who was firing at us. We were both pinned in placed by the gunshots though we did manage to fire a few shots. Detective Sheppard then arrived and distracted Kolya by shouting; I took the opportunity to sneak up behind Kolya and knock the gun from my hand however he then knocked me unconscious."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"Detective Sheppard and Kolya were gone; Ronon and I went after them and found them in the farmhouse with Agent Weir. Kolya had a bullet wound in his leg and Detective Sheppard made the arrest."

"No further questions," Coleman stated.

"Detective Emmagan," Hanson began. "You were the last person to see Detective Sheppard before he escaped is that correct."

"Yes,"

"Did you know he was going to run?"

"No," Teyla stated, she hadn't known he was going to run when she'd seen him in fact she had been looking the opposite way when he'd gone so technically it was the truth.

"Did you at any point in the case have contact with Detective Sheppard?"

"No." Now that was definitely a lie but no one knew about her meeting with him in the park not even Ronon and Elizabeth so there was no reason for her to get done for perjury. Hanson gave her a disbelieving look but for whatever reason didn't call her on it.

"How close are you to Detective Sheppard?"

The question caught her off guard slightly but she didn't falter. "He's a colleague and a friend."

"There was never anything romantic between you?"

"No," Teyla stated wondering where that idea had come from but a little voice in her head kept repeating the same name, Lars.

"But you are close?"

"We're close friends, yes."

"He has a habit of disobeying orders, is that correct?"

"Detective Sheppard has sometimes gone against orders when he felt it was necessary to save lives."

"He's been in trouble with the captain on many occasions?"

"Sometimes."

"You've been in trouble along side him?"

"Objection," came Coleman's voice. "The witness is not the one on trial and I see no point in the defence's line of questioning."

"I'm getting to the point you honour."

"Get to it quickly," the judge replied.

"Detective Emmagan, is it true that you have been close to losing your job several times due to your willingness to follow John Sheppard into every situation including when he is disobeying orders?"

"I have been in trouble for disobeying orders when…"

"Just answer the question detective."

"Yes."

"So it's possible your closeness to John Sheppard and blind willingness to follow him caused you to be blind to his guilt or perhaps help him anyway. Maybe even lie for him under oath."

"Objection!"

"No further questions."

"Detective Emmagan you may step down and I suggest we take a one hour recess for lunch," the judge said and everyone stood as he left the room. Teyla immediately walked over to Ronon.

"That could have gone better," she stated.

"Yeah, you should have seen what he did to me," Ronon informed her sending a glare Hanson's way.

"Well, we can't see John or Agent Weir until after they've testified so do you want to go and get something to eat?" Teyla asked.

"Sure," Ronon replied turning his attention away from the defence attorney and back to her.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: I'm once again in a generous mood, I don't know what wrong with me, if it doesn't go away soon I'll have to see a doctor lol. Anyway here's another update for you all.**

**GermanGirl678** – I wanted the defence lawyer to be ruthless so I'm glad it worked. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fyd818** – I wanted the lawyer for the defence to be ruthless and damn good at it so I'm glad that it worked. Thanks for the review.

**Izzles** – Thanks for the review and I'm glad that Hansen turned out to be as ruthless as I wanted and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sounni** – I'm glad you lied my story and that it was good enough to read all in one go, thanks for the review and I hope you like his chapter.

**Reen212000** – I like court room drama too but I know very little about it, I hope it's turning out alright and thanks for the review.

**Steph7085** – Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

**My-Muse-Is-Snickers-Bar** – Don't worry about not reviewing in a while, I've got kind of carried away with updating recently even I can't keep up lol. Thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 24

Ronon and Teyla sat in the court room and watched as the prosecution questioned Lorne. He was testifying to John's character since the defence had obviously opted to try and turn the murders back on John. So far everything was going well but he had yet to face the defence.

"So you believe that when Detective Sheppard disobeyed orders and entered the kidnappers house that he did the right thing?"

"Absolutely, his actions potentially saved that girl's life."

"What is your opinion of Detective Sheppard overall?"

"He's a good man, good cop, he has great instincts and he trusts them. He's not a murderer no matter what Kolya and the defence would have you believe."

"Thank you detective, no further questions."

Coleman sat down at her desk and Hanson stood up and walked over to Detective Lorne. "Detective, how well do you know Detective Sheppard?"

"Well enough, I've worked with him for years."

"Would you go so far as to call him a friend?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps you are too close to the situation to offer an opinion, no further questions."

- - -

Elizabeth and John sat in a room and waited for their turn in court. They had been there all day and were beginning to think they weren't going to get into court until tomorrow. They had very little idea how the case was going. Coleman had stopped by during the lunchtime recess but she had been very vague.

She'd said Ronon and Teyla had done well but that the defence had been rather brutal with them both. As far as John was concerned that meant things weren't going as well as he'd like them to.

"John, quit tapping," Elizabeth said her voice full of frustration. John immediately ceased tapping his fingers on the side of the chair and looked at her. She looked as bored as he felt and the thought that they'd be back tomorrow was not an appealing one.

"I think we should bring cards tomorrow," he stated and Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled in amusement.

"Hopefully, we won't be in here for that long tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know, being stuck in here has it's good points," he told her with a flirtatious smile.

"Really?" she asked humorously.

"I can think of worse things than being stuck in a room with you."

"I'm sure you can."

- - -

"Captain Sumner, would you care to summarise your opinion of John Sheppard?" Coleman asked.

"He's one of my best, he trusts his instincts and whilst they sometimes get him in trouble they're generally very good. He has been key in bringing down a number of criminals from drug dealers, to kidnappers and murderers. He's dedicated his life to saving lives and he does it extremely well. He has a lot of friends amongst his colleagues and he's a good man, not a murderer."

Ronon and Teyla listened to Captain Sumner answer Coleman's questions, so far he'd painted John in a good light but they knew exactly what the defence were going to do. Coleman finished her questioning and sat down allowing Hanson to take over.

"Do you get along with Detective Sheppard?" Hanson asked.

"I wouldn't say we don't get along but I don't make a habit of socialising with my detectives."

"If that's the case then how do you know him so well, you just gave us a lovely summary of his character but if you don't socialise with him then how do you know him that well. How can you be so sure he's not a murderer if you don't spend any time with him?"

"I know all of my detectives, I don't need to socialise with them to know them. I observe them, their work on cases, their interaction with each other."

"But you don't know _him_, what you see could simply be a façade, the way he wants people to see him. Away from work he may be a completely different person, the type of person who is capable of murder."

"Objection, is there a question here your honour?"

"I'm sorry, I'll get to the point," Hanson responded "If you don't spend any time with John Sheppard then how can you really know who he is?"

"I suppose I can't," Sumner answered.

"Detective Sheppard and his partner spend a lot of time in your office being yelled at, care to explain?"

"Detective Sheppard sometimes goes against orders when he believes it's in the best interest of his case. Detective Emmagan as his partner follows him."

"Do you believe it is in the best interest of his cases?"

"Most often, yes."

"So you're issuing bad orders?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained," the judge stated.

"No I'm not issuing bad orders, it is my job to issue orders based on what I know. However I am not there so I can't have all the details, my detectives do. They are the ones in the situation and if they believe I have given orders that I wouldn't have had I known what they know, or if the situation changes after the orders are given then it is up to the detectives to act. To decide and judge for themselves what needs to be done and sometimes that means disregarding whatever orders they have been given. Neither Sheppard or Emmagan have ever been punished for the times they have disobeyed orders. Not because I'm soft or can't be bothered to punish them but because they did the right thing."

"So why do they get yelled at?"

"Because despite the fact they did the right thing I don't like being disobeyed and if they get yelled at it encourages them to think carefully whenever they do chose to disobey orders. It means that they think a situation through fully and consider all the possible outcomes and reduces the risk of someone getting hurt."

- - -

Court had adjourned for the day, both the prosecution and the defence had done a great job presenting their cases. The verdict could go either way and Teyla didn't like the thought that Kolya would get away. Not only did he deserve to be in prison for the rest of his miserable life but he was obviously a vengeful guy and Teyla was in no doubt that if he got away he would want revenge on the four people that had almost put him away.

She was already on his list of people who apparently needed to die, add to that him wanting revenge on her and the prospects weren't good. She and Ronon exited the court room in silence but neither of them missed the look Kolya gave them as he was led out.

"Not quite the slam dunk we were hoping for," Ronon stated.

"Not quite," Teyla replied "The damn jury are impossible to read, I can't tell what they're thinking."

"Hopefully it's something along the lines of 'Kolya's guilty'."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Fyd818** – I'm glad the court room scene is working out, I don't know much about courts and how they work so I'm just using what I've learnt from T.V lol. Glad you liked the little Sparky scene I added into that chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for the review.

**Jasminesmommy** – I couldn't imagine being stuck in a room al day with nothing to do so I feel kind of mean for living John and Liz in one. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the Sparky flirting in the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Izzles** – I'm glad you liked the Sparky in the last chapter and I hope you like this one, the trial is coming to an end now so you'll find out the verdict soon enough, thanks for the review.

**Tara Juliet Miller** – Thank you so much (hugs), I love DanJan too, I never understood why they took Janet out of the show she was such a great character and there was so much potential between her and Daniel. I decided to take a break from writing SG1 stories for a while but I am planning on bringing the characters into some of my upcoming AU's. I'm glad you like my stories and thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 25

"Agent Weir," Coleman said as Elizabeth sat in the court room testifying to the events that had taken place over the last week. "John Sheppard began to contact you is that correct?"

"Yes, he called me several times, at first it was a way to try and get information about me and the case. Detective Sheppard then contacted me and told me that he believed Kolya was the man setting him up. That Kolya had a tattoo of a blue star and that was the symbol that had been used to connect the murders. He told me that in school he had gone to the police about Kolya drug dealing and that he believed Kolya was out for revenge."

"What did you do then?"

"I took a look at Kolya's file and discovered that he had indeed spent eight years in prison for drug dealing. I then contacted my partner and Detective Emmagan and we headed to his address where we found a room full of photos and news articles of Detectives Sheppard and Emmagan."

"Would you care to tell us what happened to you that night?"

"I went for a walk to think and stopped on a bridge over a river. Kolya then approached me and spoke to me. He said that I should have followed the evidence to Sheppard and because I didn't I was now on the list of people who needed a personal visit from him. I then asked if he was the one who had killed those people and he wouldn't answer because I wouldn't be around to do anything about it anyway."

"What happened then?"

"He knocked the gun from my hand and knocked me unconscious before throwing me off the bridge into the river."

"How did you get out of the river?"

"Detective Sheppard jumped in and saved me. I woke up in the warehouse he'd been hiding in and we spent the next couple of days gathering information."

"How did you figure out Kolya would be at the farmhouse?"

"I contacted my partner and he informed me there had been a sixth murder and that there had been a note on the body that said 'The Rave'. Sheppard remembered it was the name they had given to the farmhouse they had gone to as kids."

"You then went to the farmhouse?"

"We did, we arrived and went inside whilst we waited for our partners to arrive. Kolya was there and he attempted to shoot us. We recorded the entire conversation we had with Kolya."

Coleman announced to the room that she was about to replay the recording made at the farmhouse before turning on the tape.

"_Well, well, John Sheppard, it's been a long time," Kolya stated a. "And Agent Weir, I see you survived your tumble off the bridge I hope you're not going to be as annoying to get rid of as Detective Emmagan."_

"_You go near either of them again and I swear I'll kill you," John informed him angrily._

"_Don't count on it, because now I'm going to kill you and you can die with the knowledge that Agent Weir and your partner are next."_

"_Why are you doing this?" John asked._

"_You took everything from me when you turned me in."_

"_I gave you the chance to stop, you didn't and a girl died because of it."_

"_Don't sound so high and mighty, I was making good money, if people were stupid enough to buy what I was selling then that was their fault," Kolya explained._

"_And if you were stupid enough to sell what you were selling then that was your fault," John replied._

"_I lost everything, I went to jail, I never finished high school, my girlfriend dumped me and when I finally got out I couldn't get a decent job because of my criminal background. You destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy yours, I've taken your career away from you, and make no mistake I will take away the one person who truly matters to you away as well, your partner. Though I see we have developed something of a friendship with Agent Weir here, no worries she needs to go as well."_

"_This is between you and me, leave them out of it," John said and they could hear Kolya laughing._

"_Revenge John, mine won't be complete until everything and everyone that matters to you is destroyed."_

"_You murdered innocent people Kolya, people who had nothing to do with this," John stated._

"They were simply a means to an end and now we have finally reached the end. Though it wouldn't be as entertaining to just kill you, I want to see you suffer first." Kolya said followed by the sound of running and a gunshot.

"I don't think any further explanation is needed for that conversation," Coleman stated. "What happened in the forest?"

"We heard gunshots and knew that Kolya was firing on our partners, Detective Sheppard handed me the tape recorder and cell phone and told me to get help. He then went back for our partners and I headed toward the farmhouse. As I neared the building Kolya arrived and tried to shoot me however Sheppard arrived and shot his arm making him drop the gun and he ran off. Sheppard and I followed him to the farmhouse where he attempted to escape so Detective Sheppard shot his leg preventing him from running away. Our partners then arrived and Sheppard arrested Kolya as I called for back up."

"Thank you Agent Weir, no further questions."

Hanson looked almost defeated as he stood up; she had known the recording would all but crucify Kolya.

"On the bridge you were unconscious when Kolya threw you off?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know it was Kolya, perhaps it was Detective Sheppard himself maybe in a set up to gain your trust?"

"It's possible, Kolya may have come to the bridge and told me I wasn't going to be around anymore and knocked me unconscious before leaving me to wake up and be around." Elizabeth stated sarcastically and there were several stifled laughs across the court room.

"In the recording did Kolya actually say he had committed the murders?"

"Not exactly but he…"

"So we're just assuming that's what he meant, no further questions," Hanson said as he sat down, it had been a weak defence but it had been a defence at least.

- - -

John sat in the court room answering Coleman's questions and so far it had been easy but he knew the defence weren't going to be as easy. He could see Teyla, Elizabeth and Ronon all sitting just behind the prosecutions desk. Coleman finally finished asking her questions and sat down as Hanson stood up.

"Detective Sheppard," Hanson began. "If you were innocent why did you run?"

"I knew I was under suspicion and all of my instincts told me I needed to get away. I wasn't under arrest at the time so I ran."

"Did you at any point contact Detective Emmagan?"

"No," John replied knowing it was a lie but also knowing that Teyla would have given the same answer. There was no reason for her to get in trouble for helping him or for perjury since no one but them knew about the meeting.

"Detective, are you and your partner aware that lying under oath is a criminal offence?"

"Objection."

"Sustained," the Judge said with a pointed look at Hansen.

"I withdraw the question, why did you shoot the defendant in the leg?"

"He was trying to escape."

"And that warrants being shot? Perhaps you just felt the need to get some revenge yourself."

"Objection!" Coleman's voice shouted.

"No further questions."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Jasminesmommy** – Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, next one is the last one.

**Fyd818** – I'm glad you liked Elizabeth's and John's court room scenes, thanks fro the review. This is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**Reen212000 – **Next chapter is the last one, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for the review.

**Steph7085 – **I'm glad you liked Elizabeth's court room scene and thanks for the review. Next chapter is the last.

**GermanGirl678 – **The verdict is finally revealed in this chapter, next one is the last one, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 26

John, Elizabeth, Ronon and Teyla sat nervously as they waited for the jury to deliver their verdict. Court had adjourned over three hours ago and they had spent the entire duration hanging around the court house wanting to be nearby when the jury were finally ready.

"That's it, I'm off to get something to eat," Teyla stated. "Anyone want anything?"

"Not for me thanks," Elizabeth replied.

"Me neither," John added.

"I'll go with you," Ronon told her and the two of them disappeared from view. Elizabeth turned to look at John and the worry was obvious on his face.

"Stop worrying, the recording nailed him," she stated and John looked up at her smiling.

"Let's hope so cos if he gets away I don't think he's going to be too happy with us."

Elizabeth locked eyes with him smiling as she tilted her head to the side. A moment later he returned the smile as she'd hoped he would and her own smile widened. Her eyes remained locked with his neither of them moving. She tried to fight the attraction she felt to him which was more obvious in that moment than any other. Completely against her will she found herself moving closer to him but the moment was interrupted by Coleman walking down the corridor.

"The jury have reached a decision, where are Agent Dex and Detective Emmagan?"

"They went to get something to eat," Elizabeth explained trying to ignore the look John was giving her.

"Well call them and get them back here," Coleman said walking back down the corridor. Elizabeth avoided looking at John as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and switched it on to call Ronon.

- - -

"We find the defendant guilty," the juror stated and John felt the relief run through him at the man's few words. Everything else that was said was a complete blur to him as he revelled in the knowledge that this whole ordeal was finally over with. Beside him he could see Teyla smiling with the same relief he felt as Elizabeth and Ronon exchanged a brief glance and a smile.

Kolya stood up and was led from the court room and everyone saw the glare Kolya pinned them with as he left. "I'll get you for this Sheppard," he shouted as her was dragged from the room "I'll get all of you."

"Pleasant to the end," Elizabeth stated.

"I think we should all go and get something to eat," Ronon stated, he and Teyla had been called back to the courthouse before they had even left it earlier.

"I agree," Teyla replied.

"So do I," Elizabeth added.

"Well, food it is," John finished and they all headed out of the court room leaving the entire case behind them.

- - -

Elizabeth and John watched as Ronon and Teyla left the restaurant together John clearly forcing himself to bite back whatever comment he wanted to yell to them. Once they were gone he turned to look at her hesitating a moment before speaking.

"Take a walk with me?" he requested and Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. The two of them walked down the street in a comfortable silence. It was getting late and dark was beginning to settle as they reached the park so there was hardly anyone around.

John stopped abruptly and turned to her regarding her with an intense gaze. He leaned down to her brushing his lips against hers lightly before capturing them in a powerful kiss. Her mind was screaming at her to pull away but her body was conspiring with the part of her that wanted to stay and she found herself pulling him closer.

She twined her arms around his neck as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his free hand tangled itself in her hair. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

"That was probably a bad idea," John stated breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Probably," she replied.

- - -

Teyla arrived at her desk to find John wasn't there yet however Lars was sitting at his. She forced herself to ignore him and walked over to her desk setting down the files she had been carrying. It was early morning so apart from her and Lars the office was empty.

"I hear you managed to get Kolya sent down," Lars' voice stated from right behind her.

"He was guilty, he got sent to prison," Teyla replied annoyed.

"Well I suppose that's good for Sheppard," Lars said with a barely audible sarcasm and Teyla once again found herself snapping at him.

"Lars, if I were you I'd get away from me and not come near me for a very long time and don't think for one second that I don't know that you're the one who fed the defence the line about me and John."

"Just told them what I thought," Lars informed her with a shrug.

"Can't have been much then at least nothing useful."

"Sheppard will get what he deserves sooner or later," Lars told her and Teyla glared at him.

"You think he deserved to go to jail?"

"Jail is the least of what he deserves especially if he murdered those people."

Teyla felt something snap inside of her and she hit him with such force he had to take a step back.

"Teyla!" she heard John exclaim from behind her.

"He deserved it," she stated as she turned to see John, Ronon and Elizabeth standing behind her.

"You're both psychotic," Lars said holding his hand to where there was no doubt a bruise forming on his face. "Both of you should be fired, you don't deserve your badges."

Teyla turned back to Lars and lunged at him but John caught her around the waist and pushed her back away from him. She tried to struggle against him but couldn't break free of his grip on her waist.

"He's not worth it Teyla," John told her and Teyla was forced to simply glarer at him over John's shoulder as she continued to try and struggle free of the arm around her waist.

"This just proves my point, you're mentally unstable!" Lars shouted and Ronon stepped in front of him.

"I think you'd better just go," Ronon said in a low, dangerous tone and Lars looked from him to Elizabeth realising he had no allies in the room.

"Go," Elizabeth instructed him in a shooing tone and Lars quickly fled the room. John finally managed to calm Teyla down and she sat at her desk.

"What the hell was that about?" John asked her.

"He's been asking for that all week," Teyla answered and John nodded.

"Well I don't think he'll be asking for it again," he stated with a humorous smile that Teyla returned.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Jasminesmommy – **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the last one.

**Fyd818** – I'm glad you liked the scene where Teyla hit Lars and I couldn't have Kolya get away with everything he'd done. I've been waiting through the entire story to write the Sparky kiss so I'm glad you liked it and people look at me like I'm insane when I jump up and down screaming too lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**GermanGirl678** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the Sparky kiss and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Izzles – **I couldn't have Kolya get away with everything he done and I'm glad you liked the Sparky kiss scene. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks for the review.

**Tara Juliet Miller – **Glad you liked the Sparky scenes in the last chapter and if you really want to write fanfiction you should just go for it. I wasn't very good when I first started but you learn with practice. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Steph7085 – **All stories must come to an end and I'm sorry to say this is the end of this one. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Melodie05 – **I'm glad I made you dance around, I think, lol. Thanks for the review, I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too, yep it the final one.

- - -

Chapter 27

Elizabeth and Teyla sat in the diner waiting for John and Ronon to show up. Since Elizabeth was now dating Teyla's partner and Teyla was dating Elizabeth's they had decided that some girly bonding was in order. As such they had had spent the day shopping and had enjoyed every minute of it. They were both surrounded by bags from the various stores they had visited and were chatting excitedly about the boys.

They had swapped stories about their partners and were both fairly sure they had enough ammunition to keep both guys in line for a long time. Kolya had been sentenced to life in prison and Lars had for some reason requested a transfer. They didn't care where he had gone only that the transfer had been granted and Lars was long gone.

John and Teyla had gone back to getting in trouble every five minutes but they had both noticed Sumner smiling as they'd left the room several times. Elizabeth and Ronon had started working on a new case but were constantly found hovering around the station.

"They're late," Teyla stated glancing at her watch.

"They've probably got caught up is some police chase or something," Elizabeth told her with an amused smile.

"Oddly enough that wouldn't surprise me."

- - -

John and Ronon approached the diner where they could see Teyla and Elizabeth sitting in the booth talking and laughing and the dozens of shopping bags didn't escape their attention either. They both stopped to watch the scene for a moment.

"You know if you hurt her I'll kill you right?" Ronon questioned casually and John smiled.

"I know; you know if you hurt her I'll kill you right?" John asked turning the question back around and Ronon turned to John with an incredulous look on his face. "Hey I don't care if you're twice my size and could knock me over simply by breathing on me. If you hurt Teyla I will kill you."

Ronon smiled as he continued toward the diner and John followed behind him. He moved to sit next to Teyla as John dropped into the seat next to Elizabeth.

"You're late," Elizabeth scolded them both playfully.

"We're very sorry," John responded and Elizabeth smiled.

"Well we've been having a nice long chat," Elizabeth stated.

Ronon didn't like her tone of voice and he narrowed his eyes at the two women. "About what?"

"Oh you know, swapping stories, dishing out dirt, providing a plethora of ammunition for each other," Teyla informed them with a smile and she Elizabeth started laughing. Both Ronon and John wore the same dismayed expressions, both of them knowing just how many embarrassing stories their partners could have dished out.

"So what's this about one of your suspects seeing you naked?" Elizabeth asked John and Teyla burst out laughing.

"She was stalking me," John explained in mock outrage fighting the blush that was threatening to creep up his neck.

"I think even I want to hear this," Ronon stated.

John sighed. "She was insane, she kept trying to tell me that she hadn't beaten up her husband and took to following me everywhere. I still don't know how she got into my apartment but when I got out of the shower she was standing there."

Teyla continued laughing throughout John's explanation obviously having trouble controlling herself at the memory and was quickly joined by Elizabeth. John just glared at his partner and Ronon sat there quietly knowing Elizabeth had no doubt shared his most embarrassing moments. He hoped if he stayed still and quiet maybe they'd just continue to pick on John.

"So Ronon…" Teyla began humour lacing her tone once she had calmed herself down enough to speak and Ronon realised it was his turn.

The End

**Authors Note: Well that's the end of this story, I have a sequel planned but it will be a while before I get to it since I have so may other stories in my head waiting to be written. If you want it let me know and I'll try to get to it faster. A huge thanks and lots of hugs to everyone who has reviewed this story and extra thanks to Steph for the beta.**


End file.
